The Driving Force of Harry Potter
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: AU. Harry has some epiphanies over the summer. Elements, Animagi, and Apparating afoot. Could Dumbledore and Voldemort be teaming up? This story is done. Let me know if you want the other.
1. Harry's Drive

The Driving Force of Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's Drive  
  
The summer was hot and long for Harry Potter. Pushing himself in his studies amongst other things, he was changing. He was going aloof. He still possessed his righteousness, but he was cold. Even the Dursleys were afraid of him. Just a little. What scared them more was his escaped convict for a Godfather, Sirius Black. It wasn't that Harry would talk back or throw threats around, but the way he looked at the Dursley's. The Dursley's were convinced that somehow he used. his abnormality to change them. Whenever they were getting to threaten him or send him to do chores, they would glow that dark, emerald green, and his stare was filled with malice. They would immediately back down and leave him be.  
  
Harry, on the other hand could careless about the Dursley's. Harry now believed he had a purpose in life. At the beginning of the summer, his best friend Hermione wrote him a letter telling him, `it wasn't your fault,' `don't blame yourself,' and `Professor Dumbledore will handle the you-know- who situation,' among other things that talked about studying. She of course was talking about the third task where Cedric Diggory died in front of Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry didn't blame himself over Cedric's death. However, he was haunted in his dreams that had the dead faces of all the people coming out of Voldemort's wand. Now that he seen their face's, he could imagine what his parent's face's looked like after the rushing noise of the Killing Curse. It struck a nerve though that she just recommended that he step down and allow Dumbledore to handle him. Dumbledore's time was in the past. He did his part for the wizarding world already and, in Harry's opinion, had done more than his fair share. It was Harry and his generation's time to step up.  
  
Now that Voldemort had come back, Harry refused to call him the Dark Lord seeing as Voldemort wasn't his Lord, or any of those other names for him, Harry thought that him and Dumbledore were in the same boat, so to speak. Everyone put their hopes into them. It just wasn't fair. Harry felt foolish when he realized that even himself did what all the rest of the wizarding world did, and put his hopes on Dumbledore.  
  
Harry decided he was going to avenge all the people that Voldemort has killed and tortured. He used the shocked and fear laced faces as a driving force. He didn't try to push them away. Also, now that Voldemort had used his blood in his Rebirth, Harry wasn't a bystander in those prophetic dreams like he was in the two dreams he had the year before. He now saw through Voldemort's eyes and heard his thoughts. This only increased the number of face's Harry saw when his dreams that weren't through Voldemort's eyes. Only increased his hated more for Voldemort. Only increased Harry's drive to stop Voldemort.  
  
`No longer,' Harry thought, `I can only depend on myself, I trust too easily,' he remembered trusting the fake Moody just because he said he was and that mistake almost costing him his life. He also remembered what he went through with Ron that last year. He could see where Ron was coming from, but it still didn't ease the pain.  
  
The only two people who believed him with out a questioning glance to him, but for him were Sirius and Hermione. `What would I do without them,' Harry pondered, then realizing he was depending on them too much. `It's not fair to them,' remembering his new motto that he could only depend on himself.  
  
Harry sent his pet owl, Hedwig, to Hermione's saying that he felt she could use her over the summer since that he would be very busy and wouldn't be writing to them, and that she didn't have an owl and could put her to better use than leaving Hedwig with himself and her to her own devices. He also asked if her and Ron wouldn't owl him seeing as it was very distracting to his summer work.  
  
Harry's summer school work wasn't what he was talking about, seeing he finished it all in hopes that it would distract his thought's of all the face's that flashed across his eyes. That was, of course, before Hermione's letter. Now Harry worked at the loading docks at Grunnings. After a month of working there, he finally go over the stiff mornings and the fact that his muscles were tearing up inside. Now he could work a full day with just coming `home' tired.  
  
Harry finally got a haircut deciding he wasn't going to be a baby about people seeing his scar and just have it out in the open where everyone could see it and he wouldn't have to lift up his bangs just to prove who he was. His Aunt Petunia was ecstatic that his hair finally stayed cut. Harry's voice also changed and was only squeaky for about a week, which he considered extremely quick and extremely lucky seeing that Dudley could only tease him for a week. He now had a deep baritone, which he didn't think he would have that deep of a voice. He also started growing facial hair. Not enough to grow a full blown, ZZ Top beard, but enough to grow side-burns, and have a shadow under his nose. He shaved the shadow about once a month, seeing that he thought he looked goofy with it, but grew some side-burns. He did this for two reasons. One, so he didn't look so much like his dad. He was honored that so many people thought he looked like him except for the scar and his eyes, but he wanted to have his own identity. He also noticed that not of the upper-classmen wore them. Harry didn't consider himself a rebel, but he thought he would bring Hogwarts a bit to the present times.  
  
However that's where the changes stopped. Harry hoping that all that heavy lifting would give him awesome muscles noticed you just don't get buff over night. Or in his case, over a month. All he got out of it was a lot of pain and a slightly enlargement in his chest and arms. Harry considered this a bad thing since his legs were still incredibly skinny. So, he started running. This helped a little, but he only noticed that he got faster and could run longer. `Well,' he thought, `should help with qudditch.'  
  
Harry also noticed he was still short. Granted, he did get a few inches and was now taller than Napoleon, he was still short compared to all his classmates, at least the boys. Harry was happy because he was of average height to the females of his class. He no longer considered, as Ron pointed out, himself a midget, but having a vertically challenged body.  
  
In his quest to torture Voldemort badly, no longer kill him quickly since he saw him torture a six year old blond girl, started to learn kick-boxing from a muggle book he bought with his money from work. He was getting pretty good at it but had a long way to go, he could now do a lot of blocks and a few attacks to look good and make it look like he knew what he was doing. He couldn't wait to try it out on Malfoy. He started to learn this because he considered it the ultimate slap in the face if he beat Voldemort using muggle means seeing Voldemort detests anything muggle.  
  
***  
  
It was now Harry's birthday. He didn't expect much, since he told Ron and Hermione that they shouldn't write to him. He didn't tell Sirius not to write to him for one, because Sirius couldn't write often, and for two because he was obligated to check on him. Harry was some-what sad that was the reason Sirius wrote to him.  
  
Over the summer, besides doing all that `good stuff' he's been doing, he's also been thinking a lot. Specifically about destiny. Harry realized that he wasn't meant to be loved. He realized this when he thought that everything he loved was taken away or was a lie. He thought about his parents that were killed. He also thought about his two flings so far this summer. The first girl, Laura, had to move out of the country only two weeks after they began dating. Harry really liked her. She was sweet, good looking, and a blond. What more could he ask for!? The other girl, Cali, was well. a ho. Harry heard that word in an American rap song and finally figured out what it meant. She got Harry on the rebound when he was grief- stricken over Laura. After a week, he caught her smooching with some nineteen year old. The guy got pissed off Harry interrupted him kissing Cali. Harry was none too happy himself, and finally got to try out his kick- boxing technique. Harry found out it works extremely well against an untrained opponent.  
  
He also realized all the grief he puts people through. Especially Hermione. Remembering her at all his qudditch games, the First task with finger nail marks on her face, not realizing she was a girl at the Yule Ball, and he can't even imagine her face at the Third Task. Yep, Harry Potter was not meant to be loved. This caused Harry to be more aloof than he was.  
  
`Tap, tap, tap,' knocked Harry out of his reminiscing. It was some owls with his birthday present from Sirius, Hagrid, and the school owl.  
  
`Dear Harry,' Sirius wrote. `How's it going? Hermione wrote me and told me you're pretty busy so I'll try not to take up too much of your time. I just thought this little item would bring you some fun like it did me. Anyways, I'm busy and have to go.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry was happy he got a letter from Sirius. He flipped over Sirius' present to Harry, which was `Fun Things to do That Are Illegal!' Harry was happy, because in it were ways to learn how to apparate and how to become an Animagi. This meant no more floo powder and he could go out at night and run or fly around.  
  
Hagrid's note, which is usually illegible, was complete hieroglyphics, so Harry didn't even attempt to read it. Instead, he looked at the present he got. It turned out to be a short sword from a giant smithy which was printed on the tag. Harry, once again was very happy.  
  
The school owl was the same as usual, but it also had a request from Dumbledore to come up to his office before the feast and the pass word was `toffee.'  
  
Wondering what Dumbledore wanted with him, Harry drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Snuffles

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Chapter 2: Snuffles  
  
It's been two days since Harry's birthday and two days since he received the mysterious letter from Dumbledore. Harry was still stuck on what Dumbledore wanted with him. He also couldn't get the thought of Sirius' present from his mind. Ah, the great things he could do once he learned some of that stuff, plus, no more floo powder once he learned how to apparate. Life was almost starting to look up; if it wasn't for the fact Cornelius Fudge purposely remained blissfully unaware of Voldemort. Also, Voldemort was attacking more frequently, which meant more brutal murders and tortures for Harry.  
  
Harry was currently working outside in the garden since it was his day off. He had his shirt off thinking that he didn't have any bulging biceps; he might as well get a tan. Harry was wiping sweat from his eyes, and thanks to his haircut, was not wiping hair out of his eyes also. His hair usually spiky when dry was plastered to his head. His sweaty bangs reached down to his mid forehead, covering up half of the famous scar. His side burns were coming in nicely and stopped about an inch where his earlobe started. He was happy for two reasons. One they weren't patchy, and two, they were infuriating his aunt and uncle.  
  
Harry was currently pulling a particularly tough weed from his aunt's garden, when he heard wing beats. At first, he thought it was Hedwig with something important, until the owl got closer. It was about the same size as Hedwig, but it was whiter, if possible, and had no black `freckles' as Harry liked to call them. The owl was very elegant, and Harry could tell it came from a rich family.  
  
`Well I wonder who this would be from.' Harry pondered as the owl landed in front of him and stuck out its leg for him. `One way to find out,' Harry thought as his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
`Dear Harry,  
  
Bonjour! How has your summer been? If you haven't guessed already, this is Fleur. I just found out about your birthday when I got home, and on behalf of the Delacour family, thank you for saving Gabby (I know nothing would have happened, but it's the thought that counts).  
  
I know that a book isn't exactly the perfect gift to give a teenage boy, but this is an interesting book I read, and I just happen to have found one in English. Well, anyways, I heard you were pretty busy, so I best be letting you get back to whatever you were doing.  
  
With love from the Delacour family, Fleur  
  
(P.S. if you're wondering why I can write English so good, that's because I can write and read it fine, just have trouble talking it. Oh, Gabby says hi)  
  
`Well, that was an interesting letter,' Harry thought. Not being able to wait any longer (`curse my curiosity'), Harry opened his parcel. In it was, `Modern Psychology' and it had a lot of famous psychologists and had a bunch of stuff on Freud.  
  
`Huh, I wonder if it's really that interesting, it looks so boring. Hermione might like it though.' Harry thought, but then reconsidered, considering that Fleur went through all that trouble just to get him a gift. `Might as well read it, already know my course books.'  
  
"What ya' got there?" asked a strange voice that made Harry jump out of his skin. After he calmed a bit, he turned around only to have his heart race back up. Sirius was standing right in front of Harry.  
  
"Sirius, are you crazy? What if you get caught?" Harry said in a rushed whisper. Harry was since that one of his favorite people was standing right in front of him, and the other was worried sick that his escaped convict of a Godfather was going to get captured, and another part was thinking of all the grief he could cause the Dursleys with Sirius.  
  
"No worries Harry," Sirius reassured, "the reason I'm here is, did you take a look at the little present I gave you?" Sirius questioned, knowing very well Harry did and he also knew it was killing Harry to know why he was there.  
  
"Yes, now go on." Harry almost blew up because his interest had been piqued.  
  
"Well, you know how you need some supervision on some of the things in there," he said as he watched Harry nod, "well, I'm here to help you."  
  
"But, Sirius, you need a wand for that stuff, and you don't have one, and another thing is the Ministry will track it to you." Harry argued with Sirius.  
  
"Harry, how far did you look into the book?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just the apparating and animagi." Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"OK then, I will explain some things to you, so you might as well get comfy because it might be awhile." Sirius said, as he watched Harry sit up against a tree.  
  
"Right then, in there are things that the Ministry restricts to things you need a license for that are dangerous to you, like apparating and animagi. They also restrict things that are dangerous to other people if they weren't able to keep tabs on you, like wandless magic." He stopped here to make sure Harry wasn't lost, and at which Harry was listening patiently, for a change.  
  
"Wandless magic is harder to trace then magic done with a wand. Think of it this way, magic you use would end up on something like a muggle radar screen. Wizards unconsciously use magic to heighten there physical abilities all the time. It would show up like a quick bleep, and then be gone. A wand on the other hand would produce a longer, stronger bleep, there for causing the Ministry to investigate.  
  
"Normal strength magic casted wandlessly, would just show up like a bleep. If you cast stronger magic wandlessly, then the Ministry comes a runnin'. Any questions?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah," Harry started off slowly, "awhile back, a house-elf casted some regular strength magic and I got in trouble for that how could that happen if it was a simple spell? And won't the spells you need if I splinch myself, be stronger than normal magic? And why would it be harder for casting stronger magic wandlessly?" Harry asked, afraid that he might be ignorant of something.  
  
"Good questions, first, house elf magic is stronger than wizard wandless magic. There for the bleep would appear to be a wand. Secondly, no it is a normal spell that will easily be performed and easily exhaust me. And your third, every wizard has like a magic reserve. Actually, it's a lot like working your muscles. You have to rip 'em up to make them get bigger. You don't feel sore, like when you push your muscles, you just feel tried and exhausted for a few days," Harry gave a sigh of relief, "and the reason it would exhaust me so much, is because my reserves have gone down over the years while I was in Azkaban." A shadow passed over Sirius' face as he said this.  
  
Harry finally got a good look at him since he was lost in thought. He was still gaunt and skinny, but he looked cleaner and had trimmed his hair and cut his beard. His robes looked fairly fresh, but he could still see some threads that were coming out.  
  
Sirius popped out of his daze, and asked his question again.  
  
"Oh, it's just a present from Fleur Delacour, you remember her? She was the competitor from Beauxbatons." Harry said.  
  
"Uh oh, does little, itsy, bitsy, Harry have himself a girlfriend?" asked Sirius who acted like he was talking to a five year old, "she was that veela right? Watch out Harry, when they want something, they get it."  
  
"Shut up Sirius, it was a thank you gift for saving her sister during the second task." An annoyed Harry replied.  
  
"I'm serious though, veela will cause a lot of trouble for." Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you at least know your Sirius." Harry replied trying to shift the topic of their conversation so it wasn't so embarrassing for himself, which worked with the overly-used pun.  
  
Harry decided to ask another question that popped into his head, "Sirius, where are you going to stay and for how long, because even though the Dursley's are scared shitless of you," Sirius gave a little chuckle at that, "I don't think they will let you stay there?"  
  
Sirius, still chuckling, replied, "I'm currently staying at an old teacher of mine's place, you know her and I played a whole lotta' pranks on her, which worries me since the last time I seen her, which was right before I came here, she had a weird glint in her eye, and she knows where I'll be sleeping," Sirius shuddered, and Harry was chuckling, which he quickly turned into a coughing fit, Sirius continued as though he forgot Harry was there and looked like he was thinking aloud, "which wouldn't worry me too much, but she was a Slytherin, and they're tricky little buggers, and I made fun of her all the time, but still." Sirius came out of his revere as he seen Harry laughing at his pale face.  
  
"Ha, that's funny, but who is she?" Harry asked as his curiosity broke through once again.  
  
"Mrs. Figg," Sirius replied.  
  
"You're kidding! All those times she coulda' told me about, well, me." After that said Harry was starting to feel betrayed.  
  
"Harry, don't worry about it. She's old, and a bit off her rocker, she found out she had to play an old lady muggle, and got really into her part. She even bought, like, a million cats and made her house smell funny because the only time she seen a muggle woman like herself, that's what she was like! She's crazy I tell you, she doesn't even like cats, and has to get fresh air every ten minutes because the smell makes her gag!"  
  
Harry, at this point, would have been rolling on the ground with laughter with Sirius' tiraiding and his arms flailing, if it wasn't for the fact that Mrs. Figg was standing behind Sirius.  
  
"Mister Black," she said in a cool voice that made Sirius pale so bad, he made it look like a ghost could beat him in a tanning contest, "just remember one thing, I know where you sleep and you also better be coming home soon, because it's still light out, and we wouldn't want to get caught now would we?"  
  
Harry recognized that glint in her eye that Sirius was talking about, and she was rubbing her hands together evilly which made her look sinister, and making Sirius cower even though the little old lady didn't come up to his shoulder.  
  
She turned to Harry, and, thinking he was going to get the same treatment, braced himself, when all she said was, "good day Harry, and I'm so sorry to hear about what happened last school term." She offered him a sad, small smile and turned to Sirius which, her smile turned instantly to a sinister smile to rival Snapes, and started walking back to her home, which Harry and Sirius could hear her start cackling evilly.  
  
Harry stood there dumbfounded, as Sirius visibly gulped. "Well, Harry," he said in a high, squeaky voice, "I better go, don't want to make her any madder now, huh?" he gave a nervous chuckle that turned into a muffled cry.  
  
"Yeah, right, see you later, Sirius." Harry said distractedly as he started to process all the shocks and new information he had received that day as he watched Sirius drag his feet towards Mrs. Figg's house making whining sounds as he went.  
(AN: thanks epholge, hope he has been described a bit better. I like the name Cali too, I knew one in eighth grade and she was a looker, but also a bitch, but what can ya do?) 


	3. Apparating

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Chapter 3: Apparating  
Harry walked through the Dursley house hold in a daze. He didn't show any signs of understanding the weak threats that they threw at him. That infuriated them more, but they didn't try anything, afraid that Harry's eyes would do something destructive.  
  
He finally made it to the sparsely decorated room and laid down. After about five minutes, he broke out of his trance as he heard his thunder chunk of a cousin thundering downstairs. Dudley now weighed enough, that elevators would not go up if he was in it. That happened the other day, while Dudley and Mrs. Dursley went to the mall. Dudley threw a tantrum, and Aunt Petunia was beet red with embarrassment. She bought Dudley an ice cream cone so that he would calm down, and they came home with Dudley in real tears realizing finally that he was sickly over-weight and he finally started his diet plan all by himself, without complaining.  
  
To get his mind off of the Dursley's, Harry began to read the psychology book Fleur gave him. It turned out really interesting, and finished about an hour later, since it wasn't that thick. Harry, personally, thought Freud had something wrong with him. All that sex non-sense being the main drive for people to do things. Harry did agree with something's, like the defense mechanisms. He even analyzed Ron to find out that Ron was pretty insecure. Hermione was also insecure and that's why she studied a lot. Course, he could be wrong since he only learned about this an hour ago.  
  
Harry started to do some of his kick-boxing exercise because he wasn't that tired, and it usually wore him out, and he was starting to get stir crazy having been still for an hour reading a book.  
  
It took him two hours to finally get tired and go to bed with him looking forward to the lessons with his godfather tomorrow on apparating.  
`Tink, tink, tink,' Harry was brought out of his sleep. Groggily, he put on his glasses that on his bedside table. He shuffled his feet to his window looking for the cause of the disturbance. In the early morning light, he saw his godfather throwing pebbles at his window. He opened it to find out what his godfather wanted only to find out that the pebbles didn't stop coming, but only came harder. After two conked him on his head, he quickly shut the window.  
  
Rubbing his head and looking back out his window, he saw Sirius rolling on the ground, clutching his sides, and laughing like a hyena.  
  
`I really hate morning people,' Harry thought as he threw some clothes on and went downstairs.  
  
When he got to where Sirius was, Harry was glad to note he was standing upright, and not laughing too hard, and was wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
Sirius, not seeing Harry, didn't see Harry pulling a fist back preparing to hit Sirius.  
  
WHAM, Harry's fist collided with Sirius' shoulder, making Sirius stumble back a few feet, and clutching his injured arm.  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" the seemingly pleasant morning Sirius said, taking on a defensive stance.  
  
"That, my dear godfather, is why you don't make a none morning person angry, in the morning." Harry said brightly at the fact he got his revenge.  
  
"I guess someone doesn't want apparating lessons," Sirius said hoping to scare Harry into apologizing.  
  
"I guess someone wants me to tell Mrs. Figg an old dung heap and that she's so uptight, she can't pass gas," came from a sing song Harry with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"I-I never said that," Sirius stated, backing up.  
  
"Ah, so you're right, but she doesn't know that, and it sounds just like something you would say wouldn't it? Plus, who do you think she'll believe, an ex-student who was cruel and played pranks on her, or the shy boy next door?" said Harry in a challenging voice, which left Sirius' with his head bowed, and a defeated sigh coming from him, knowing he was defeated.  
  
A muffled, "you're cruel," came from Sirius, as he started walking towards a near by wood lot. Harry followed.  
  
After a bit of a walk, they arrived into a small clearing. Sirius was warming up his wandless magic with a few simple spells, while Harry took the time to re-read through his book. The general idea was to picture yourself where you are, you then picture yourself to where you want to be, then imagine yourself going there. You do this either by walking, running, flying, or just appearing there.  
  
Harry was getting ready for the probable tiring after he was through with everything, was interrupted with a clap from Sirius.  
  
"Alright, you know what your going to do right?" Harry nodded and Sirius continued, "Righto, now a tip the Marauders figured out was, if you keep saying a singular word while you picture yourself going to the place you want to go, you'll learn it much faster, and will apparate quicker than other wizards who don't know this technique."  
  
"Hey, Sirius, what is your special word?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you see. it's really none of your business. But a good piece of advice is, make sure it's appropriate, everyday word, because you can't replace that word and the first few weeks you'll have to say it out loud for it to work, and you can get quite embarrassed." It looked like Sirius was talking from experience on that.  
  
"Come on Sirius, just tell me." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Only under the circumstance that you manage to apparate at least one part of your body and you tell no one." Sirius stated.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied in a huff.  
  
Harry started picturing himself walking ten feet away, while muttering under his breath `go.' He figured it was short, and it wouldn't draw that much attention to him. Sirius, meanwhile, was reading the muggle newspaper, in particular, the funny pages.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius heard a strangled yelp to look up to find Harry completely in the buff. He then looked ten feet away, to where Harry's clothes lay. At first, Sirius had a look of surprise on his face, which changed to an amused look, then change to a hysterical one as he was once again rolling on the ground, laughing like a hyena.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, had thrown himself behind a bush, with a beet red face. After another five minutes of Sirius enjoying the scene in front of him, Sirius got up with a few chuckles as he threw Harry's clothes to him.  
  
Harry got dressed and got out of the bush with a quick threat to Sirius that if he mentioned that to anyone, he would tell Mrs. Figg that he was making fun of her again. Sirius looked like he was going to explode at the fact that he would have to keep that particular piece of juicy material to himself, because he wasn't going to face the wrath of Mrs. Figg again.  
  
Harry, remembering his deal with Sirius asked him what his special word was again. After a few jumbled responses, he finally shouted, "BOOBS!"  
  
Harry went through the phases Sirius went through and was eventually rolling on the ground, laughing like a hyena. Harry finally managed to gasp out why that word?" before he clasped on the ground, laughing.  
  
Sirius waited for Harry to calm down before he replied with a "Well, I thought it was funny, and you know me, plus I was a hormonal teenager, and that just happened to be my favorite part of the female anatomy."  
  
Harry giggled at the responses, but didn't reply to them. Sirius, not wanting Harry being able to tease him distracted him with question. "So, Harry, what have you been up to this summer?"  
  
Harry then told him about his job, his love life (but not the part about not being able to love or be loved), kick-boxing, and other trivial stuff. For the first time that summer, Harry wasn't bummed out about his life. He enjoyed talking to Sirius, it was like talking to a father, or what Harry assumed it would be like. Sirius really enjoyed the part about Harry, a scrawny fifteen-year old, beating up a normal nine-teen year old.  
  
***  
  
Harry finally got apparating down after three days. The word really helped, and it was also building up Harry's reserve of magic, unknown to him. Sirius also brought him a book on tai-chi.  
  
"I owled Remus a few days ago after talking and he recommended I give you this. You seemed pretty stressed out, and Remus is the most stressed out person I know, besides you. What it is, is a form of martial arts, but mostly deals with relaxing a person. He did it while we at school, everyone thought he was nuts doing it, but you and me know he is naturally nuts without it. No, it was because of his transformation. And don't tell Remus I said that." Sirius finished, seeing the potential black-mail information.  
  
Harry was eager to look at that book. It sounded just like what he needed. "Oh, could you tell him thanks for me; I don't have Hedwig with me at the moment."  
  
"Sure thing we, better go, it's getting dark. Come here tomorrow so we can figure out your animagus form." With that, Sirius bounded away as Padfoot and Harry apparated right to his room, and collapsed on his bed with complete exhaustion.  
(AN: thanks for the reviews everyone! If you want to know what ships will be in this, I don't know. But if you read my bio, you can probably figure out how it will end up, but probably not in this story. I don't want a ton of romance stuff in here and Harry will probably be single for a few years. Peace.) 


	4. Animagi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 4: Animagi  
  
After meeting Sirius for three days early in the morning, then going to work, except for the last day when he perfected his apparating technique, Harry was spent. He lay in his bed, unable to move from his stiff muscles of lifting and apparating. He finally started to move around in his bed remembering he was going to find out what his animagus form is.  
  
With his bones cracking as he got up, he took a shower and started getting ready. All the while thinking about what he read about the animagus transformation. The animal you were able to get depended on your personality or some strong character traits that that specific person possessed. It was possible to have multiple animagus forms, but if you had more than five, it usually meant you had some mental issues to deal with. It was also possible to have a magical animagus form, but you had to have extremely strong traits or a personality for that to happen. You also had to have someone cast a reveling spell on you and you would transform into your animal for a brief period of time and you would also feel what trait caused you to become that animal.  
  
Harry was wondering how Sirius was going to cast that spell, because Harry knew it wasn't of normal power, and it would alert the Ministry, if Sirius could perform the spell.  
  
Harry was also reflecting on the past few days he had with Sirius. He enjoyed laughing and joking around with him, but was starting to feel suffocated always having to be around someone. At least it was Sirius. It would be bittersweet when Sirius left. Not that he would miss him; it would just be that he would be worrying about his safety. Harry was almost longing to be by himself again.  
  
Harry forgot how liberating it was to be alone after he went to Hogwarts. His friends were great; it's just, sometimes, easier to be alone, by yourself. No one you have to please, no one you have to live up to. It was just easier.  
  
Harry finally made it to the clearing where he had been practicing apparating the days before. He decided to walk there, hoping to stretch out his aching muscles, and he didn't want to become lazy and just apparate to places that he could get to by walking. Harry was the only one there when he arrived, so he just sat back against a tree and closed his eyes.  
  
`What keeps poking me?' asked an angered Harry. He opened his eyes to find Sirius prodding him with a stick in the center of his fore head, trying not to fall over laughing at the state of Harry's face.  
  
"Looks like someone had a rough night," Sirius commented to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well, you would be tired too after three days of apparating," an angry Harry stated.  
  
"Been there, done that," Sirius said happily, pissing Harry of even more.  
  
"Shut it, and let's start," Harry said, impatiently.  
  
"Can't, we have to what for the old bat," Sirius stated, enjoying the look of anger on Harry's face increasing, then for some reason turning into amusement.  
  
"A wait no longer," said an aged voice from an old woman, "the old bat has arrived." Sirius' face was the funniest thing had ever seen in his life, going from amused, to a face full of terror. "I guess cleaning the ten litter boxes didn't teach you a lesson, flea bag?"  
  
"I-it did m-ma'am, I-I was j-just kidding," Sirius said trying to give a nervous chuckle that came out in a whimper. Harry was laughing hard on the ground at hearing Sirius' punishment from the first he arrived. Mrs. Figg just scowled at Sirius and smiled in Harry's direction.  
  
"No matter, lets get this show on the road, I've got to go feed them damned cats soon." This made Harry laugh harder hearing an old lady cuss like that, even though it was pretty mild.  
  
"R-right," Sirius said, glad he wasn't be scolded for the first time since being around Mrs. Figg, "the reason Mrs. Figg is here is to perform the spell, so I'll step back, and let her handle it." Sirius said, stepping back.  
  
"About time, Black, my time is valuable, and wasting it on a scoundrel like you, is not in my plans." Mrs. Figg said menacingly to Sirius, and turned to Harry, who was now standing up with no giggles coming from him. Mrs. Figg's face instantly lost the scowl and turned into a warm smile at seeing him. "Right dear, how are you today?" Mrs. Figg asked, pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, just a little tired from practicing apparating and working, but other then that, I'm fine." Harry answered a little nervously, making a mental note not to get on her bad side.  
  
"That's understandable, dear, but I'm afraid after you find out what animagus you'll be, you'll be even more tired than before." She stated in a concerned like fashion.  
  
"Aw, that's alright, I'm really dying to know what animal I'll be, it's been driving me crazy ever since Sirius sent me that book." Harry said nodding in the direction of Sirius who looked nervous, fiddling with the hem of his shirt at having Mrs. Figg's attention placed back on to him.  
  
"Well, that's not what I call a suitable gift to give to an impressionable child, but anyways, are you ready Hon?" Mrs. Figg asked sweetly.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright, remember to relax and let your animal just come out," with that said, she waved her wand and said some words Harry couldn't make as he seen the purple beam whizzing towards him.  
  
At first, he didn't feel anything. He then blacked out, but could tell he was on his feet. All of a sudden, he felt himself being pulled three different ways. He then figured that he had multiple forms, but was curiouser as to what his forms would be.  
  
After his curiosity came out, he was thrust forward. He felt him self fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the new sharpness of his vision and the scents around him. He stood up, and noticed he was quite tall. After realizing his sudden altitude, he started to get dizzy. He shook his head, and noticed his new, brighter than Weasely red hair flow all around him. Harry decided to look at himself. His body had golden fur that seemed to glow when the light hit it right. The tip of his tail also consisted of the same red hair. He noticed how vivid it really was. Harry also felt the strong sense of bravery, but even a stronger sense of curiosity? Yes, he noticed now how bad he wanted to go examine the things around him. Just when he was getting ready to move, he blacked out again.  
  
This time he was being pulled into two directions. He was starting to get afraid that he might turn into a snake. It's not that he disliked them, he just didn't like them. `Just what I need for everyone to think I'm the Heir of Slytherin again, oh well,' Harry thought `I just have to tough it out and be brave-' after thinking that, he once again was thrown, this time to the right.  
  
Before Harry opened his eyes, he felt it. An extremely strong sense of bravery. Stronger than his first form. He also felt an urge to protect everyone he knew and didn't know. He also wanted to go out, and fight the injustice of the world. At this point, Harry opened his eyes. His eyesight was even keener in this form. He also noticed, he only came up to Sirius' hip, and he couldn't smell anything. He finally looked down at his body which looked almost black, but when light hit it, it gave a dark, emerald green sheen to it. He also noticed his powerful talons that were bright yellow. When Harry went to flap his wings, he blacked out once more.  
  
This time Harry felt only one pull. It wasn't as strong as the first two times he did this. It almost felt like he hurt the animal's feelings. Harry, being stranded, felt utterly alone. Once again, he felt an undeniable force thrust him forward.  
  
This time Harry felt loneliness. It was like he was the only being on the planet, but could also feel all the beings close to him. He also noticed all the interesting smells around him. Some pleasant, and some that were making him gag. He opened his eyes to examine his body. It was white. Pure white. He noticed that he came just above Sirius' waist and was incredible shaggy. He also noticed an elongated muzzle with a pink nose on the end. He felt this urge to run, just to run. When he lifted his paw his vision gave way to darkness, but this time he noticed, he was fainting.  
  
(AN: Next chappie, Harry learns what animals he is exactly. And also, if I get too wordy with something, please tell me. Peace.) 


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 5: The Dream  
  
When Harry woke up, he was surrounded in darkness. He also noticed that he wasn't tired. He was feeling a great towards him also.  
  
`Great, I'm probably dreaming,' Harry thought.  
  
After this thought, a great wind came up. It was whipping his hair and clothes around. It also brought with it, green wisps. The wisps were a dark forest green that gave Harry a feeling of malice directed towards him. The wisp was getting thicker and started to form a column.  
  
All of a sudden the wind stopped, and the column of green wisp formed into an old man around 6'5". He had dark forest green eyes like the wisp earlier that seemed to be boring into Harry's own. He had a tan on his face, which probably came from having Spanish ancestry. He had a flowing beard like Dumbledore's and also had a long, white beard. He wore robes the color of his eyes that had silver trim. He carried a staff that was probably seven feet in length. The staff appeared to have a bunch of little snakes coiled around the length, and at the end, had a cobra head on it.  
  
Harry's scrutinizing of the man ended, when the man spoke to him. Even though the man appeared to be old, his voice sounded young, and carried a fire in it, like he was mad at the world.  
  
"So, this is the one that defeated my heir at only one year old. Impressive, I daresay, but yet my heir has risen again hasn't he?" he asked this question with a malicious gleam in his eye.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, even though he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Well, at least we know your not Ravenclaw's heir, you sure don't have any brains." The man replied with a sarcastic sneer, "I am Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"I thought so, what do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want nothing from you. I just merely wanted to see why my heir was fussing so much over one, scrawny little boy, who seems to have no extraordinary magical talent. You might as well be a mud blood."  
  
"Well, you've seen me, and for all I care, you can leave and wait for your heir," here, Harry gave a sneer, "because I'll be sending him to you soon"  
  
"You are definitely Gryffindor's heir, all that bravery, and not one brain cell in your head." Slytherin replied in an accent laced with Spanish, and begging to lean more towards a hiss.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why my heir wanted to kill you and your father in the first place?" he asked abruptly.  
  
Harry, surprised, responded "yes," before he could stop himself.  
  
"Well, it's because you have important blood that flows through your veins. You even have mine." He said this with a snarl. "Though not purposely, he gave you enough of our genes through that little scar there to be able to make you my heir when he dies, unless he has a child.  
  
"You also have Gryffindor and Hufflepuff blood running through your veins. Poor Hufflepuff, back in my time, they were a very worthy house and adversary, now they are nothing but a bunch of mudbloods and her heir is a pathetic excuse for a wizard." His voice rose as his speech went on.  
  
"You also have two extraordinarily powerful human beings' blood through your veins. Did you know you and your father weren't Potters? Well all the Potters weren't really Potters were they?" he asked, getting amused at Harry's furious and curious face. "Your last name is really Pendragon. As in Arthur Pendragon's heir. An extremely powerful muggle, which if he would have been a wizard, would have been more powerful than Hogwarts himself. Speaking of which, you are his heir too." He gave an evil chuckle as the information processed in Harry's mind which showed, as his face began to drain of color.  
  
"I think you have had enough information now and I don't think you need the reason why my heir killed your father, and, at this moment, is trying to devise a plan to kill you. See you on the other side of life, Mr. Pendragon" with that, Salazar Sytherin burst into the wisp again, and Harry felt himself falling forward into consciousness.  
  
(AN: I know the animagus explanations were supposed to be the next ch., but I didn't feel like writing a lot right now. An other ch later today or tomorrow, depends on which story I want to update. Sorry. More explanations when he meets Dumbledore later on about Harry's ancestry. He will not turn into a god or anything because of his bloodlines I can tell you right now. Read my bio if you want to know why. Thanks for the reviews, I guess I'm doing' pretty good since no one has said anything bad about it, knock on wood. FF isn't being real nice to me and I have to put each chappie up, and then take it down about ten times before it loads right. Peace.) 


	6. The Killer B's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 6: The Killer B's  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up," Harry heard, groggily, as he felt someone lightly slapping his face.  
  
"W-what happened?" Harry asked, weakly sitting up.  
  
"You fainted. You had three animagus forms, and they were magical. I'm surprised you're up now, you should be resting like you were, but this idiot here," Mrs. Figg said, nodding in the direction of Sirius, "insisted on waking you up." Her face was pale, and she couldn't hide the fact that he was up.  
  
"Well, we're glad you're up anyway," Sirius replied to her comment.  
  
Harry noticed he wasn't in the wooded lot any more. He was lying on a couch that looked like it was from the seventies. He noticed a few cats slinking around, and the unmistakable smell of cabbage that only came from Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
"I must be at Mrs. Figg's house," he directed towards Sirius.  
  
"Yes, you are. We didn't know how long you would be out, so we brought you here." He replied with relief at seeing Harry coming back to his old self.  
  
Harry decided to lighten the mood, therefore, not bringing up the dream he had while he was unconscious, so he brought up his animagi form.  
  
"So, did you guys know what forms I am?"  
  
"Yes, we do. We got them on film. Something called a Polaroid." Sirius said.  
  
"We needed them to be still so you could study them easier. If they were moving, you would have had a tougher time memorizing them." Mrs. Figg clarified.  
  
"Well, let me see them," Harry demanded anxiously. He wanted to know what exactly his forms looked like. Sirius handed him three pictures with a white bottom.  
  
He turned over the first one. It was a lion! The fur was just like Harry remembered. A fiery red mane and a golden body, it was as big as a horse, if not bigger. His eyes were the same color, except the pupils were cat like. It seemed the mane came down a bit to form into a lightning bolt on his forehead. Other than the size, Harry didn't see what magical properties it had.  
  
"Sirius, what is so magical about this lion, besides the size I mean."  
  
"It is a Nemean lion. Its fur is like dragon hide. Impenetrable to physical and magical attacks. But you can still get hurt. Same weakness as a dragon, its eyes. You can still get thrown into walls, you just won't bleed all over the place." Sirius answered with pride.  
  
Harry flipped over the next picture. It looked like a giant bald eagle he read about in primary school. Its head was more silver tinted though. It had the same eyes as Harry; the beak was a vivid yellow just like its claws. His body feathers looked black, but Harry knew they were really a dark emerald green. The eagle also had a dark emerald green lightning bolt on its forehead. Again, Harry didn't know what was so magical, besides the obvious. His last two forms seemed like they were Hippogriffs, if not for the weirdness of how they looked, they didn't really have any magical powers.  
  
"Well, Sirius, what's special about this form?" Harry asked.  
  
"This happens to be a very rare transformation. See, it is rare for someone to have an animagus that are out of their native region. All three of yours are. It's even rarer to have a magical animagus, different coloring and different sizes than they normally would have. Again, you have all three." Here, Sirius paused, getting his breath back.  
  
"But the rarest transformation someone can have is an elemental animal transformation. That is what your transformation is. Yours is called a Thunderbird. It is very beneficial to have an elemental animagus. Once you are able to fully transform, you'll get an advantage from your form, but only one. The one I believe you will get, is an improvement on your eyesight, since that is its biggest advantage." Sirius again took a breath.  
  
"That's not all," Mrs. Figg jumped in, "you'll also get an elemental power boost. See, all wizards are capable of elemental powers. But with an elemental animagus, you get a once in a lifetime chance at a forbidden element. I believe you will now have the power boost of Emerald Lightning. That, however, isn't your forbidden element. We'll try to find out what that is in few days when Sirius leaves so you can rest," Sirius started whimpering at this, but stopped once Mrs. Figg threw a glare his way.  
  
"You'll also be able to move through your to special elements. Kind of like apparating, but not. You sort of open a portal of sorts to take you where you want to go." She also informed him.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Harry questioned.  
  
Mrs. Figg looked sheepish at this, and said "I did a history report on it in sixth year for history of magic."  
  
"You still remember that far back?" Sirius blurted out suddenly, which he instantly regretted.  
  
"YOU WILL GO GIVE ALL MY CATS A BATH RIGHT NOW, ONE AT A TIME," Mrs. Figg shrieked knowing that it would probably take him two days and when he would be finally done have a face full of scratches, if she was lucky.  
  
Sirius knew better than to argue, so he left dragging his feet and whimpering.  
  
Harry thought he would distract Mrs. Figg from Sirius, and asked another question, "What are some other elemental animals?"  
  
Mrs. Figg immediately lost her scowling face to a warm smile and answered Harry, "a phoenix for one. It's a fire element, native only to Europe and Asia. All elemental creatures are native to one place and are always birds. Those two are the only ones I know of. Also, they are related to a non- magical animal. The phoenix with its natural grace is related to the swan, as I assume you have seen the resemblance. The Thunderbird comes from North America and South America, its relative is the American bald-eagle.  
  
"The Americas have another unofficial elemental bird called Quezacotl. The reason it isn't an official elemental is because it has no fowl relative, and is actually a mix between two species. A snake and a bird." She answered.  
  
"Well, what can it do, the Thunderbird, that is?" Harry asked.  
  
"It can call on powerful thunder storms, and can absorb lightning to become ten times its original size. It can also summon lesser Thunderbirds. They are about the size of a parrot, and can't do what normal Thunderbirds can. They, however, can launch small lightning bolts at their targets, and in an air force a hundred or more can overwhelm a medium size army. They are always electric blue too."  
  
Harry was shocked at the power of that form. He felt all the power of each form, on they were all equally powerful. He was fiddling with his hands when he felt the last picture in his hand. He turned it over to find the most beautiful animal he seen in his life. It was a snow white wolf. It was about four feet high, and had so much loneliness in its eyes. Harry knew though, that the loneliness was by choice, almost like his loneliness. It had the same green eyes and had a pink nose. His fur was extremely shaggy, like it lived in a very cold placed. He barely noticed a gold lightning bolt mark above its eyes.  
  
"W-what is this animal?" Harry asked, still in awe at its beauty.  
  
"Ah, that would be a Siberian Lone Wolf. Not much is known about it, except that it is abnormally fast, and has a great sense of smell. There also not a lot of them around. They are born to be alone and unloved. They are lucky if they run across another of their own kind in their lifetime. They also don't go looking for trouble, but if in a pinch, are ferocious fighters. They will also help the meek when in danger, unless it's their prey." Mrs. Figg replied, looking sad about the life of the wolf, and ultimately Harry's.  
  
"W-wow," Harry replied in awe. He also wanted to get away from Mrs. Figg's pitying gaze. It wasn't his fault he was meant to be alone, and he's accepted it, so she should to.  
  
"I, uh, I think I should go. You know a lot of information to digest," Harry gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Right dear. Come back tomorrow and Sirius will go through the basics of transforming. Go get some rest." She said in an almost hushed voice, like someone just died.  
  
Harry got up and made his way back to Privet Drive, already coming up with his names for his animagi forms: Blaze, Blitz, and Blizzard: The Killer B's  
  
(AN: How was that. Hopefully good. I still don't know if I should continue with this one, the other one, both, or neither. If you want me to continue, tell me what the name of Athena's [the god] pet owl is. I think its name is Bubo, but not entirely sure. Like the animagus forms? How 'bout their names? I will change their names if you want me to. Anyways, Peace). 


	7. The Emerald Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 7: The Emerald Knight  
  
Harry finally made it home. He was mulling all the information in his head over and over again. He didn't notice Dudley sweating from his daily walk. He didn't notice Vernon or Petunia hollering at him. He just opened the door to his room and lay down.  
  
He didn't practice his kick-boxing or read any books he got he was just thinking about his forms. They were so powerful he couldn't believe it. While he was thinking, he dozed off.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was outside, and it was poring. He realized it was a dream, perhaps a vision. Harry had been having a lot of them, and they didn't concern Voldemort. One time he saw the lottery numbers. He didn't tell the Dursley's because they didn't deserve it, and he didn't want to abuse his power.  
  
He knew it was probably a vision, since it would be too weird of a dream for Harry, and when he looked at his hands, they weren't long, pale, and spidery like Voldemort's.  
  
Harry was on top of a hill. He noticed a village lower down, and decided to walk there. When he got closer, he noticed that some houses were on fire. As he got closer, he noticed a group of Deatheater's. It must be a future vision, since their robes were of a different style than they were now.  
  
The Dark Mark was encrusted on the shoulders. There also seemed to be some armor sewed in to the fabric. Instead of being black, the robes were a dark forest green, the same color that represented Salazar Slytherin.  
  
The Deatheater's were torturing a girl maybe of ten years with blond hair in pigtails, sopping wet from the rain and in a dressing gown. It was a lesser pain curse, Harry recognized, but still painful, Harry heard the Deatheaters taunting her.  
  
"You're the reason your parents are dead, mudblood."  
  
"You think your good enough to be a witch, you piece of filth?"  
  
It went on like that for quite some time. Harry was getting pissed. There were ten Deatheaters, and after each one taunted her, they would cast a curse on her. At this point, the girl was bawling. The Deatheaters were laughing manically. They were getting ready to do something to her, that if they did, Harry would have gotten sick, when a green mist engulfed the Deatheaters. They immediately stopped their activities. Even though they were wearing masks, Harry could tell they paled considerably.  
  
Harry was just wondering why they were so afraid of the mist, when he heard horse foot falls. Harry then heard some whimpers from the Deatheaters when he seen what they were afraid of.  
  
Out of the mist, came a pure white horse. It even had a pink nose. It was higher than most horses, even if Harry had never seen a horse in real life. Its hooves looked like they were made out of pearls. The saddle on its back was a dark emerald green.  
  
The rider, though Harry had to admit, was one of the most spectacular things he had ever seen. It was about six feet tall, Harry guessed since he was sitting down. He had on armor like a knight. The armor was a dark metallic emerald green, that shown with the now emerald green lightning bolts in the sky. His helmet was almost completely closed off except for a portion in front of his eyes. It came to a point where his nose would be. His boots were the same color as his armor, and came to a point, like Santa's elf's shoes, except that they were metal and would more than likely hurt if kicked by the mysterious rider. He carried an old fashioned long sword, except the blade seemed to be made out of glass, and had a green mist in it.  
  
"You will leave that girl alone," the mysterious rider boomed in a deep, vaguely familiar voice.  
  
"Make us," a Deatheater hissed, drawing his wand, as the rest of the Deatheaters followed his lead.  
  
The rider was pissed, as a giant lightning bolt illuminated the clouds and a giant shadow of a bird flashed across the ground with a scream (AN: you know that sound hawks and stuff make). The Deatheaters were now shaking with fear as they heard the scream, and feeling the malice directed towards them from the rider.  
  
One of the more jumpy Deatheaters got scared as they heard the thunder from above, causing him to shoot a curse off, therefore starting the fight. The rider's steed didn't need any directions as the curse zoomed towards his rider. He effectively moved out of the way, and into striking position of the Deatheaters.  
  
The sword of the rider now had changed from a green, swirling mist, to a solid red color. The rider slashed the sword causing a tornado of fire to develop, taking out three Deatheaters. The rider dismounted his horse, and walked with authority to the remaining Deatheaters.  
  
The Deatheaters now showed no restraint as they launched a volley of attacks towards the knight. All bounced off, until a Cruciatus was hurled towards him. It effectively brought him to one knee, but not indisposed. The armor took the brunt of the curse off, allowing a small part to get through. After this, most Deatheaters caught on, and casted there own. The knight started to twitch. His armor also started to crack. His helmet got a jagged crack down the middle.  
  
Not wanting his identity to be exposed, he gathered all the strength he could muster, and swung his sword like a baseball bat, hurling millions of emerald lightning bolts towards opponents, effectively knocking them out.  
  
The little girl ran up to the panting knight to find out if he was okay. After about two seconds though, his helmet fully broke, stopping the girl in mid stride to see her savior efficiently. She took in the dripping raven hair from the rain and his sweat. The stubble on the man's face the startling green eyes and the jagged scar on his forehead.  
  
The man looked up, seemingly at Harry, who promptly woke up from the vision.  
  
(AN: How was that? Okay I hope. I was just wondering if I should have a good Ron, or a bad one. Let me know. Peace). 


	8. The New Form

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8: The New Form  
  
Harry didn't tell Sirius or Mrs. Figg about his dream. He was going to leave that one for Dumbledore. It unsettled him. Sirius and Mrs. Figg were worried about him. He always seemed deep in thought, which he was. He still saw the face when he closed his eyes that looked so remarkably like him. He could tell it was an older version of him though by the stubble on his face, and that he was taller. Harry couldn't get that much stubble right now if he tried. He could only grow the side-burns he has now.  
  
Harry was also wondering where the armor and sword came from. He could tell it was magical, but did he create it, or did he find it and decided to dawn it in front of a bunch of Deatheaters. But remembering the reaction the knight caused to the Deatheaters suggested that the knight had made more than one appearance.  
  
Sirius finally broke through his reverie, by asking which animal he wanted to change into first. They would be all the same level of difficulty, since the wolf was least magical, the Thunderbird smallest and an elemental creature that gave him a magic boost, and the lion since he felt two characteristics of himself and it was the first to appear. The problem was once he changed into the Thunderbird, he would be drain from all the magic running through it. The lion would be huge, therefore taking away his energy. Sirius suggested changing into the wolf first, that way he could stay in that form longest and not tire out so easily.  
  
Harry disagreed and decided to choose Blitz. He chose Blitz because once it wore out his reserves and built them back up, his magic would be more powerful. Also, he couldn't find out what his forbidden element was until he could fully change into Blitz. He was dying to know what it was, it was killing him. He also figured he would be able to change quicker into his other forms with the higher reserve of magical power. He secretly couldn't wait to get rid of his glasses. He finally proved his point to Sirius, and scored some points with Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Alright Harry, all you have to do is picture the animal that you want to become. Try and feel what it would be like to move around it that form, what you felt as you were that form and other things like that," Sirius explained.  
  
"And let us know when you feel like you are doing those exact things, alright? That will tell us when we can move on to the next step." Mrs. Figg added.  
  
"Okay Mrs. Figg," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, just call me Arabella or Bella or something else that's quicker to say, and something that doesn't make me feel so old," she asked smiling.  
  
"Okay Bella," Harry said, causing a huge grin to appear on the old lady's face.  
  
Harry sat there and sat there and sat there. Every time he was just about to feel what it felt like to be Blitz, all of a sudden, Blizzard would appear. It was starting to irk Harry. He had been sitting there for three hours now, when Sirius broke through his concentration.  
  
"Harry, why don't you take a break, it's not healthy to do too much at a time. Besides, the old bat left, leaving sometime for a manly talk," Sirius said, looking around to make sure Mrs. Figg wasn't there.  
  
Harry agreed and starting talking about his pass years at Hogwarts. He talked about how bad he felt for Hermione when Ron said some `unchoice' words concerning her. How scared he felt when he realized that he locked a troll in the girl's bathroom with her and how relieved he was when she was alright. Harry talked about when he, Hermione, and Ron thought Snape was trying to kill him and steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Sirius was surprised about his godson's tale, and even more surprised at finding out Snape tried to save Harry's life consciously.  
  
He listened to Harry tell about his second year and the moron Lockheart, the Valentine's singing telegram, which sent Sirius into fits of giggles. Harry refused to tell him what the content of said telegram was in case Sirius decided to use it against him. He told about hearing the mysterious voice around the school. He told Sirius about how worried he was concerning Hermione when she was petrified. How scared he was when he realized Ginny was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets. How worried he was when he battled the basilisk, and how Fawkes the Phoenix healed and helped him. Sirius was again surprised at all his godson had been through. `No wonder he hasn't had any time to play pranks, he's too busy saving the school,' Sirius thought, having pranks not too far away from conscious thinking. He was also impressed with the trio's skills when they made a polyjuice potion, and how sneaky they were in getting into the Slytherin common room, which the Marauder's didn't succeed in doing until their fifth year. `He has promising ability in the pranking area,' he thought again about pranks.  
  
Harry recounted his third year, when he thought he was being haunted by a Grim, and being chased down by Sirius. How he and Ron faked their predictions in Divination. How worried he was when Hermione was extremely temperamental due to the time-turner he later found out about. How Ron just guessed she was having a hard time with puberty and that she wasn't adjusting to her `womanly change.' That had Sirius in another fit of giggles. His Patronus lessons with Remus. Sirius swelled with pride at how Harry had learned it, and how quick he learned it. He didn't learn it until seventh year, so that he could scare some Slytherin's with a supposed ghost of a Grim. How he had won the Qudditch Cup that year, and the party they had. Then how he and Hermione saved Sirius and Buckbeak.  
  
At this point, Harry asked, "What happened to Buckbeak?"  
  
"I released him in Egypt with some griffins. Pretty much the same species and Buckbeak seemed to be having a blast with them." Sirius answered.  
  
At this point, Sirius found a certain theme with Harry's stories. They all had how worried he was for Hermione. He thought his godson had a crush. Before he could bring it to light, he began to talk about his fourth year. Sirius knew most of it, but was surprised at how much the whole Ron ordeal affected him. And also how Hermione stayed by his side. He didn't think this little crush was a one way thing any more. He was also surprised at what Harry found in Dumbledore's pensieve. Sirius stopped him before the third task, not wanting his godson to relive it.  
  
Just before Sirius could bring up the crush thing, Bella came waddling into the clearing. Figuring it wasn't something for a woman to hear two males in a manly talk, he promptly shut his trap. Bella was holding what looked like a big tub wrapped up.  
  
"Here, Harry, I have a little gift for you. Call it a belated birthday present." She said offering him the present.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Figg, you didn't have to. Helping me with my transformation is enough." Harry said, trying to kindly push the gift back.  
  
"Harry, I went through a lot of trouble just to get you this gift, and if you refuse it, you'll regret it, and I told you not to call me Mrs. Figg," she said to Harry, fingering her wand.  
  
Harry paled at this, causing Sirius to start chuckling, which he turned into coughs at the stern glance sent his way by Mrs. Figg. Harry opened the parcel to find a Pensieve with no milky white stuff floating around in it. He was in awe at his gift. Just what he needed!  
  
"All you have to do is hold your wand to your temple, and concentrate on a memory, and put your wand on the surface of the bowl," Bella said, answering Harry's unasked question. He immediately pulled his wand from his pocket and concentrated on his dream. Pulling the wand away, Harry felt a weight lift off his shoulders. The dream made contact with the surface, causing it to swirl around.  
  
Feeling that it would be easier to concentrate on his training, he sat down and began to concentrate on Blitz, but continued to have the same problem with Blizzard coming to interrupt the feeling he was supposed to get.  
  
Three hours later, Bella told Harry to go home, and they would continue bright and early tomorrow. Harry was mad at himself. Sirius had to leave tomorrow, and Harry wanted to have some progress before he left. Walking home with his pensieve and into his room, Harry began sifting his memories to the pensieve. Memories from his years at Hogwarts, the Qudditch Cup, the third task. Harry felt an incredible amount of weight leave his mind, and feel into a blissful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry had been concentrating for six hours straight. He kept having the same problem as before. `Damn Blizzard,' Harry thought. After two more hours, he felt that Sirius was going to have to leave soon. He wanted to get it done. He didn't even fight off Blizzard anymore. He thought of both Blizzard and Blitz at the same time, and how they moved and such. Harry all of the sudden felt it. It didn't feel like either of his transformations though. It felt lonely, like Blizzard, brave like Blitz, and an unknown grace from somewhere.  
  
"I feel it," Harry said not opening his eyes. He felt he wasn't supposed to. He suddenly felt a pull. Who was Harry to refuse such a strong pull, so he allowed it to pull him. Harry abruptly found himself in a blindingly white room. In it, Harry heard a voice, a deep and echoing voice that asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
Harry didn't feel he was worthy of questioning such a powerful being so replied with a strong, confident "yes" and was pulled out of the white room like he just grabbed a portkey.  
  
(Meanwhile, in the real world),  
  
Bella and Sirius were startled to hear Harry. They didn't expect this for at least two more weeks. They rushed over to Harry, who still had his eyes closed. When they got closer, a white aura surrounded Harry. They were startled. They never seen this happen before. Before they had anymore time to contemplate the matter, Harry said in a strong voice "yes," which startled them a bit, not expecting Harry to say anything in his trance. Before they could move, Harry erupted in a white light.  
  
(Back to where we left Harry),  
  
He was back in the dark room. Harry unexpectantly felt a searing pain in his back. Two vertical spots on either side of his backbone. He felt agonizing pain throughout his whole body as he felt his bones and muscle stretching. After what seemed like an eternity (which was only three seconds), Harry relaxed, and stood up.  
  
Harry looked to where Sirius and Bella were. He couldn't find them! He looked everywhere. He finally looked down, to what should he find, but Bella and Sirius staring at him. Harry realized why when he was looking down on both of them. Normally, he and Bella stood the same and Sirius a few inches above him.  
  
What Bella and Sirius saw, took their breath away. Where Harry should have been, stood a seven foot tall man, with pure white hair and gold eyes. He didn't have a shirt on, and he had a deep tan that made his white hair seem whiter, with powerful looking muscles on his torso. He was wearing a pair of white pants that were breathable and wasn't wearing any shoes. The most remarkable were the wings on his back. They, too, were pure white, with feathers outlined in gold, that had a ten foot wingspan each. He also had a white, lightning bolt mark on his forehead that could be easily mistaken for his hair.  
  
After seeing his scar, Bella and Sirius realized that Harry Potter was now an angel! And then fainted.  
  
(AN: Whew! How was it? I know the ending sucked. Oh well, what can ya' do? I don't even know where the angel thing came from. He was supposed to be in his wolf form with wings. Oh well. If you think that sounds better, let me know, and I will change it. If anyone has questions or something, read my bio first, then ask. Some questions will be answered by reading it. Oh, and hope it was long enough, I just busted it out, didn't really think it through, hope it's satisfactory. Also, I don't think I will have an evil Ron. I haven't quite figured out what to do with him yet. If you want Jackass Ron, read my other fic. Peace). 


	9. Innate

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 9: Innate  
  
Harry felt incredible. It was like he was floating. He felt total compassion. He couldn't hurt the little spider biting his toe. He just stroked it. The first thing he wanted to do to Malfoy was give him a great, big bear hug, because that's all he needed was to have some real friendship. He wanted to go out and help all the starving children of the world. Heal all the cancer that he could find. He felt this strong pull that felt like it was where he needed to be. He also wanted to make it so everyone was happy.  
  
Harry's gaze fell upon the two who fainted on the ground before him. `Poor things, I have to help them.' He thought. He made to wake Bella first because `ladies come first,' and who was Harry to disagree with such a proper rule.  
  
He bent down and gently shook her. It was in vain attempts and the only thing he got out of her was `goddamn cats can't even let me have a lie in.' and rolled over. Harry shook his head at the inappropriate language, and a lady at that! `Well no more Mr. Nice Guy,' Harry thought and then said, "Wake up, please!" the voice was melodical, and was a command. His voice was even deeper and seemed to vibrate in anyone who was near enough to hear it.  
  
Bella woke up immediately, batting her eyes furiously to get the sleep out of her eyes. Harry thought she was trying to flirt with him and said, "Ladies shouldn't swear or act like you have."  
  
That instantly put Bella's attention on Harry again, at which her jaw dropped to the ground. Before her stood a real live angel that just corrected her etiquette. She watched as the angel revived Sirius, (`leave me alone, Moony'), and thy both just stared at the angel.  
  
The angel made an attempt to leave which broke both of them of their stupor and remembered it was Harry.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Sirius questioned urgently.  
  
"I have more work to do." Harry responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Bella said, latching herself on to his waste since that was the only thing she could reach, "We have to get you back to normal."  
  
"Now that should be interesting, since we don't even know what he is." A sarcastic Sirius said.  
  
"I believe it is called an Innate, and they are incredibly rare," a wizened voice said, that turned out to be Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Now what the hell is that?" Sirius asked, annoyed that the old wizard scared the daylights out of him. Before Dumbledore could respond,  
  
"Language Sirius! There are ladies present." A scandalized Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled a bit and said, "An Innate is a transformation like the animagi transformation. You use two compatible animals that you are able to transform into, and combine them. Sometimes it's another animal, or, in this case, an improvement on the human. I think Harry received the traits of an angel, but in fact, is not one. He could transform back into a human and his new form at will. The draw back is that the qualities have been amplified. He is practically immortal. The drawback is he can't do nothing but heal people. He cannot cause any violence of any form in this appearance. For instance, if Voldemort walked up right now, murdered all three of us, Harry would probably go give Voldemort a big hug and ask him to talk about his problems."  
  
Bella and Sirius stood flabbergasted at this information. Sirius finally asked if there was any advantage besides being immortal. Dumbledore replied with, "Yes. He now has incredible healing abilities that could probably revive someone from a Killing Curse after they had been hit for, oh, a half hour." Dumbledore chuckled once again at their expressions.  
  
"How do you know so much about this, Albus?" Bella asked after getting her bearings straight.  
  
"Because Harry and I have the same form." He laughed outright at their expressions now. Harry was struggling to get free of Bella, until Albus told him to calm down and relax a bit, using his persuasion he had in his angel form through.  
  
Sirius finally comprehended what was just said to him, and yelled, "WHAT, I haven't seen you transform into a freaking angel," Sirius remembered to correct his language, but still earned a disapproving glare from Harry.  
  
"That, my dear boy, is because I don't like being in that form. I lose my mind, and want to do all the good I can, which would eventually lead me to burn out and die. Probably the same urges Harry has now." Sirius casted a worried glance at Harry, fearing for his godson.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius; we'll break him out of it." Dumbledore said, alleviating Sirius' fear. "Now, Harry," he said focusing on the youth before him, "I want you to concentrate on how you felt before this, and try changing back into your original appearance."  
  
"This is wasting valuable time I could be saving people. They are dying because I'm not there." Harry replied.  
  
"Nonsense, it was their time to go, and remember when I said, `death is but the next great adventure,' or something like that, now quite worrying about them, and do what I say." Dumbledore said calmly, but forcefully.  
  
Harry couldn't say no because Albus was an elder, and an angel before him, therefore out-ranking Harry. Harry concentrated for three hours, before he started to feel a change.  
  
Harry started to feel the grace leave, himself shrinking, the power go. He also felt his normal mind shift back. He finally felt normal and drained of power. He stood up on two wobbly legs and opened his eyes. His clothes were normal and he was looking up to the relieved face of Sirius.  
  
"Now Harry, if I'm much mistaken, you should have a left-over ability from your transformation." Harry finally took noticed Albus Dumbledore's presence in his conscious form. Harry was also excited about what he heard. This was good news because from what he can remember from the transformation is that he wasn't wearing glasses. Harry was brought down a little when he felt them on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I don't feel any diff-," and was cut off as he felt a familiar pain on either side of his spine. Harry was on his knees, hunched over and gasping for breath from the intense pain. Dumbledore pulled Sirius from Harry as he wanted to help his godson. Just in time too, as two enormous white wings busted from Harry's back, ripping his shirt to shreds. These were pure white with no gold outline. These wings were also shorter at eight feet. They were covered in a clear liquid that looked like the stuff on a new born baby.  
  
Harry finally got over the pain to see what had caused it. Harry was shocked and in awe at their beauty. Harry could also feel the new muscles in his back.  
  
"Bravo Harry," Dumbledore commented, "but I wouldn't try to fly just yet. You will need to build up those new muscles in your back."  
  
Dumbledore really amazed Harry. How did he know about the new muscles? But He wasn't really thinking about flying, seeing as how tired he was.  
  
"Ah, I remember my ability. Nothing like yours, I got the ability to feel where I am needed." Dumbledore explained. Harry remembered feeling that, and that also explained so many things. First year, him coming to save me in time; second year when I needed him, Fawkes came, being his familiar.  
  
"Now Harry, why don't you try retracting those admirable wings of yours." He said with a twinkle in his old eye.  
  
Harry focused on the muscles in his back, and after ten minutes, finally did it.  
  
"Good, now try to push them back out." He asked. Another ten minutes later, Harry had full use of his wings. They practiced that for an hour before Harry could do it in less than a second.  
  
Sirius and Bella were in awe of Harry and his wings, which he didn't like, so he directed his attention at Dumbledore, who was unwrapping a lemon- drop.  
  
"Sir, why were you here in the first place?" Harry asked, then adding quickly, "not that I'm not grateful."  
  
"No worries Harry," he said laughing at his quick comment at the end, "I felt I was needed," he replied with a wink to show Harry he was joking. "No the real reason why was to get Sirius. He was late to our meeting, for a good cause too, I might add." He said seeing the guilty face of Sirius who was unconscious and Harry who caused Sirius to be unconscious.  
  
Harry and Sirius shared a good-bye hug at which he said, "Harry, Hermione is a good girl. Don't lose her." That just confused Harry in his tired state. Sirius and Dumbledore apparated away, and Bella bade him a good- night leaving Harry to his thoughts on the way home.  
  
When he got in the front door, Petunia's horse face looked like it was going to explode, "Where the hell have you been? And what happen to your shirt?"  
  
Harry simply stared at her, and extracted his wings, causing his aunt to faint. Harry didn't even enjoy it. He was dead on his feet. He trudged upstairs and collapsed on his bed for the much needed tumble into a deep slumber.  
  
(AN: how was that. I updated two stories today. Hope the explanation was good enough. I will tell you all now; Harry gets a new animagus form at school, and will have two more innate's. In total he will have six forms. On the next two innate's he will have most of his conscious mind. Any tips would be appreciated. Peace). 


	10. Blitz Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 10: Blitz Appears  
  
Harry was completely wiped out from turning into his Innate form. At least he wasn't forced to work with Vernon anymore. Ever since he showed Aunt Petunia his wings, the Dursley's thought he was really an angel. Not being really religious, they began to read the bible and go to church. They practically worshipped Harry, and he was getting really tired of it. It did have its benefits though. The Dursley's became much better people and began to treat everyone with respect. They even began to recognize the magical people as humans.  
  
Even though Harry was extremely tired, he tried as hard as he could to strengthen his wings. Every day he would walk to the clearing where he practiced apparating and learned of his animagus forms. Harry liked it because he was alone. Sirius was gone, and Bella didn't have to watch Harry because there was no chance of him hurting himself. He didn't apparate because he was already exhausted, and didn't want to be totally exhausted to do any work out with his wings.  
  
Harry's work out consisted of flapping as hard and as long as he could. It got very tiring very quick. Harry was surprised to find out how much you had to use your chest. His chest was now getting bigger and more defined. His arms, having no other choice, had to get bigger also.  
  
During his frequent breaks, Harry started to read a book on sword fighting so he could use the sword Hagrid got him. Harry's arms were now strong enough that he could hold it with one arm for ten minutes. Harry was also focusing on Blitz, and could now freely feel what it feel's like to be the majestic bird while still being a human. According to The Book (Harry liked to refer to Fun Things to do That Are Illegal as The Book because it was turning out to be like Harry's bible), all you have to do is imagine changing into your animal exactly as it felt like, and pick a name to make the change go faster, like apparating. Harry picked the word, `Blitz,' since he could change the name for each name. so far, Harry got a few feathers on his fingers and head and more tired. He figured it would be good in the long haul.  
  
Harry was also contemplating what Sirius said to him. He didn't really know what he was on about, but figured it had something to do with not giving her appropriate acknowledgement. He totally agreed with that, and decided to get her an owl. They were useful, and a lot more thoughtful than a book. He figured he would give it to her on the Hogwarts Express as an early birthday present since her birthday was eighteen days afterwards. He would get the owl tomorrow, and would forgo his normal training and apparate to Diagon Alley. Right now he had to concentrate on strengthening his wings.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up well rested. Well, he was still dead tired, but he could make a round trip from here to Diagon Alley. He got up and showered and everything else he had to do. He threw a cloak over him even though it was hot outside. He didn't want anyone to recognize him, or know that a minor apparated in. he also took the sword Hagrid gave him because he just felt like something was telling him to.  
  
He put the hood up on his head and apparated off. With a pop, he landed in The Leaky Cauldron. Tom was there, and gave a friendly wave to him, even if he didn't know who he was. Harry made his way quickly to the back after giving a shout wave back, so as not to be rude, and tapped the correct bricks to get into Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry made his way quickly over to Eeylops, the owl store, and started to look around. He seen many types of owls, but none just screamed, `I'm for Hermione,' though they couldn't really talk. Harry made his way over to a secluded corner, where he found a lone owl. It sort of held itself like Hermione, and had a strange intelligence about it. It looked Harry right in the eyes and seemed to say, `I know what you want, and you should pick me.' Now this owl wasn't screaming Hermione, but telling Harry calmly that he needed to pick him.  
  
Harry made his way to the checkout to find out that the reason why the owl was alone was because it seemed to boss the other owls around. Harry knew this was the owl for Hermione, and promptly purchased it.  
  
Outside, Harry got a closer look at the intelligent owl. It was a little under a foot tall and was an off-white color. Harry didn't know what particular breed of bird it was, but had like a bronze outline about its face. Harry shrunk the cage and put it into his pocket and let the bird rest on his shoulder. Harry decided to call it Bubo, after Athena's pet owl that granted intelligence to whosever shoulder it rested on.  
  
Harry noticed all the kids from Hogwarts about. He saw Draco Malfoy scowling at him, running along behind his father, which seemed to be in a hurry. That put Harry on guard. He seen other kids from his year, but didn't know them personally. Harry seen a group of muggle parents that appeared to have journeyed together to familiarize themselves with the wizarding world.  
  
Harry was heading towards the joke shop, when he heard a succession of bangs and pop's. Harry turned to see that the group of muggles was being attacked by a hoard of Deatheaters of about fifteen. He looked over to see Lucius Malfoy barely able to keep the grin off his face. Harry realized it was an attack to get Malfoy off the suspected Deatheater list. He saw him reaching for his wand, which was probably to `ward off' the Deatheaters. `Not if I can help it,' Harry thought.  
  
At that point, Harry's wing's ripped his shirt off, leaving the hood on still. Harry drew his sword and began to flap his wings to get there before Lucius. He wasn't really flying, more like just hovering against the ground and rushing forward. Malfoy didn't even see Harry. Harry got there in a brown and white blur and slashing at the nearest Deatheater. Two went down before the Deatheaters realized what was happening. Three more fell before they could act.  
  
The remaining ten fired curses at Harry, who broke away from the group, and was hovering about twenty feet away, five feet in the air, batting the curses away with his wings. Harry was really getting tired now. He figured if he could just change to Blitz, he could summon some lesser Thunderbirds to take care of them. While Harry was concentrating on changing, Bubo was distracting the Deatheaters. He was flying as graceful as Harry was who didn't even realize how much grace came through from his Angel Innate.  
  
Harry was still hovering there concentrating on Blitz and repeating, `Blitz, Blitz, Blitz,' over and over again. He felt his Harry starting to stand on end (as well as everyone else), and with an emerald lightning bolt striking Harry, stood the magnificent Thunderbird.  
  
At the moment, Blitz was exhausted. He finally managed to shriek out towards the heavens for a storm. Clouds gathered and green bolts flashed across the sky. They struck Blitz over and over again.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone in the alley froze. Even the Deatheaters. Bubo perched on a pole since he didn't need to distract the Deatheaters any more. He was even in mild awe. They people were praying the lightning bolts weren't killing the bird, and the Deatheaters were hoping they were.  
  
The bolts finally ended in another shriek that had one last huge bolt strike, leaving the bird energized. Blitz flapped his mighty wings a few times, causing a dust cloud to form with the powerful thrusts. He then took to the air, circling the Deatheaters. Even though he was greatly energized, he didn't have enough energy to launch an attack, so he let out another shriek, summoning his lesser brothers. Within thirty seconds, the clouds were filled with tiny little shrieks of the little blue Thunderbirds.  
  
They descended from the clouds awaking the Deatheaters from their stupor. They quite fooling around, and sent the Killing Curse. To say that they were scared would be an understatement. Several birds fell to the curse, but there were simply too many for it to have a great effect.  
  
Within ten seconds the offensive was over. The blue lightning bolts streaked towards their destination, knocking out the Deatheaters with the sudden jolt. After they weren't needed, the remaining birds left with the clouds, and the dead ones disappeared in blue wisps.  
  
Harry landed and changed back. He still had his wings out and his sword in hand. He sheathed his sword, barely able to pick it up to put it in the scabbard from his exhaustion. He retracted his wings and let Bubo perch on his shoulder. He currently was hunched over on one knee, panting.  
  
The masses of people seemed to wake up from their daze, and rushed to meet the hero that saved them. Harry, not wanting to be questioned and have his hand shook by hundreds of people quickly gathered his remaining strength, and hoping he wouldn't splinch himself, apparated right on his bed where he passed out before he even landed.  
  
(AN: Well, how was that? I don't even know where it came from. Probably not as long as you all wish, but I'm really tired and have a monster headache right now. I'm not sure if the owl's name is correct, but no one told me otherwise. I'll try and make the chapters longer, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Some of your guesses were really close to what's going to happen. You'll just have to wait for them to appear. Just to let you know, Dragonstar [I didn't feel like writing the whole thing out] is really close to one of his innate's. no one will guess his next innate or animagus form. HA HA HA! Well, I think it's time for me to bizounce so, Peace). 


	11. Owl Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 11: Owl Call  
  
Harry was out for two days after his little run in with the Deatheaters. The wizarding world was having a field day with `The Angel,' as they dubbed him. Harry didn't find out about all this until Bella had him come over to her house. The Daily Prophet was having a field day with him. Fudge, the bumbling oaf he was, was telling the wizarding world that this `Angel,' is not to be trusted and wields too much power. Witnesses say countered him when they said that when he summoned his flock of `Lightning Parrots,' that not one harmed any innocent bystanders. Fudge had to hold his voice until Lucius Malfoy said that the `Angel' was getting ready to attack the crowd until he drew his wand and scared him away.  
  
That made Harry laugh because when he looked over at the Malfoy's, it appeared that both father and son were both going to wet themselves. Harry purposely lowered his hood a little bit so that they could see his cackling emerald eyes with lightning bolts flitting across them.  
  
Bubo was pretty mad at Harry. He didn't get fed for two days, which was not appropriate in the bird's opinion. He could practically feel the skin hanging off his bones. So on the last day, he started to peck at Harry to wake up. Harry was very angry because that was the most wonderful sleep he had in a long time. It did some good as now he could practice making his wing's stronger. Oh joy!  
  
Harry was currently resting since he has been flapping for fifteen minutes, beating his old record by five minutes. He was thinking about something's in his life with Bubo on his shoulder. Bubo followed Harry around wherever he went. It was almost comforting to Harry having something watch over him. He didn't like the idea because he was putting too much on the little owl's shoulder's having him there like that. He figured it would be alright for Hermione because she wasn't in as much danger as Harry.  
  
He was currently thinking about the fight he had earlier in the week. He had a few things to work on in his forms. For one, he barely had control of Blitz. Blitz had wanted to attack every Deatheater; just because of the fact that he felt it was his responsibility to protect the masses. Harry felt it was but had to be careful because Harry realized there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity. He couldn't let that happen again. It scared him of what he would do as Blaze. He could get in serious trouble or hurt badly. He figured it was safer to do Blizzard next seeing as he would be able to hold that form longer and the only thing he could do was go somewhere where he felt alone, so no trouble there.  
  
He then started to think about the sword at his side at the moment. He didn't leave home without it anymore. He liked the fact that most of the Deatheaters didn't know what the hell to do. He felt a sense of empowerment. The Deatheaters were absolutely frightened of an armed enemy. Harry made a pact with himself that he would become an expert sword fighter then and there, and would never get another sword.  
  
Three owls came, breaking him out of his thoughts. One was from Hermione, he recognized since it was Hedwig that brought the letter. The other two looked like regular post owls so he opened Hermione's letter first.  
  
`Hi Harry,  
  
I know you didn't want me owling you, but I just had to. I know you don't get the Prophet, so you wouldn't know this, but there was a mysterious person in Diagon Alley the other day, and broke up a group of Deatheaters harassing some muggles. The amazing thing was the fact he had wings! I looked in all my books, but I couldn't find any human or demi-human that could do that. I'll just have to wait until I get to Hogwarts I guess. Oh, and he also transformed into some kind of weird bird that could absorb lightning. He also summoned a flock of little birds that could shoot lightning out their mouths. Things are starting to get weird.  
  
Anyways, I hope I didn't distract you too much, and I'll see you in a little under three weeks!  
  
Love, Hermione'  
  
Harry was a little surprised at Hermione at how excited she seemed to be. It amused him. He thought he would give her some food for thought and feed her some information.  
  
`Dear Hermione,  
  
Don't worry about me chewing you out for writing me. I was starting to miss Hedwig. Maybe you too, just a little though. Anyways, about what you wrote about, I know what was going on, I have some connections. I thought I would also give you some information about your mystery man. I know how he got wings! And I'm not telling. I know that's going to drive you crazy, but I think you will eventually figure it out. And also the bird, its name is a Thunderbird. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, since you know pretty much everything, well except the little thing I mentioned before. If you want to know how I know, about what I know, I'll just say I know him personally. And it is a him.  
  
I have some work to do, so I'll let you get back to studying (joking Hermione, I know your tearing it up at all the clubs and breaking every guy's heart you come across, you scarlet woman you).  
  
Working Tiredly, Harry' P.S.: I have a surprise for you when we meet. I hope you like it!  
  
Harry thought it felt good to finally talk to someone his own age. It was even a plus to know that he knew three things that Hermione didn't. That would have to be some kind of record. It felt really good to finally jest with someone. He didn't do it at work because if he accidentally insulted someone, he would get pummeled. Knowing how to kick-box was one thing, but being able to take it as well as you give it, and then some, was another.  
  
Harry looked over at the other two owls. He opened the bigger owl's first while still stroking Hedwig. He was going to keep her over night, and send her in the morning when he had a little more strength to perform some wandless magic. Harry found he was pretty good at it, but would drain him since his reserves were so low. He planned on putting a simple Untraceable Charm on Hedwig because there was some pretty sensitive information in there.  
  
This letter came from Dumbledore and read:  
  
`Dear Mister Potter,  
  
I would like to kindly ask you not to do anymore heroics for awhile. It's not that I don't think you can't handle it; it's just that I heard you nearly collapsed afterwards, and would have been trouble if you had fainted and people found out about your identity. I would like you to wait until your reserves are at least a ¼ full. I believe they are at 1/64 there capacity.  
  
Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore' P.S.: Congratulations on your wonderful Thunderbird form.  
  
That surprised Harry. He was expecting to get reprimanded. Not to be congratulated. He saw where he was coming from though. If the Ministry found out, he would be in Azkaban right now. Or if he did faint, and some more Deatheaters showed up. Harry didn't want to finish his train of thought on that one.  
  
He turned to the next owl. He saw the writing on the front that looked as though it belonged to a doctor. Harry knew it was from Sirius, and that it couldn't be good if it was even more illegible than normal.  
  
`Harry,  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. That would kill me Harry, you're the reason I escaped Azkaban and why I am currently on the run. If you weren't here, I would turn myself in. so, I would like to reiterate, NEVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE. DO IT ALL YOU WANT WHEN I'M GONE, JUST NOT NOW!! Thank You, Snuffles P.S.: I heard you transformed and that the Deatheaters almost wet themselves. Whoo whoo, that's awesome wish I was there. Congrats on your transformation too.  
  
Harry was confused. He gets mad, then sentimental, then loud and commanding, and then like none of that happened and his best buddy just transformed. He would have to ask Remus at school. Just drop him an owl. It also made Harry feel warm that he was the reason why Sirius had escaped. He always figured it was because he wanted to get Pettigrew, which Harry didn't blame at all.  
  
Harry figured it was time to head home as he was stiff. He stuffed his letters in his pocket, and made the all too familiar trek back to the Dursley's, with an owl on each shoulder.  
  
(AN: How was that? Hopefully good. I know it wasn't long enough, but it will get longer once he goes back to school, which will be in 2 or 3 chapters. No one is close to the next innate or the next animagus. You guys pretty much figured out the other innate, a griffin. It won't be typical griffin, but one with my own spin on it. I hope so, at least. Anyways, a hint on the next Innate that no one will get. It will be a humanoid like the angel. Also, if anyone thinks up a good name for Harry's angel form, send it to me, and if I like it, I'll use it. Thanks. Peace). 


	12. Harry's New Wand

(AN: Special thanks to Nemati for the name of the angel Innate, and they were close to his third Innate. However, I know no one will figure out the last animagi form.)  
  
Chapter 12: Harry's New Wand  
  
Harry sent Hedwig on her way the next morning. Harry couldn't practice any of his forms or sword fighting techniques since he had to go back to work. Work hadn't turned out that bad, it was mostly boring since all magic reserve build up would tear up his muscles, thus, when they rebuilt themselves, Harry's muscles got bigger. A little stronger, but more of a definite shape to them. He didn't really get the strength since he was already as strong as he would have gotten.  
  
After work, Harry went back to the Dursley's with Vernon. Harry stopped in his room when he caught the reflection in a grimy, old mirror. Harry was impressed with what he saw. He didn't need his glasses anymore since he could transform into Blitz. He also had a strong looking chest, since his shirt was off so he could a shower, from his wing exercises. His arms were bigger with the work from the factory.  
  
After Harry got out of the shower, he decided that he would do three sets of thirty push-ups three times a day (AN: for those of you that don't know, that was George Foreman's workout. He beat Muhammad Ali with that regiment and never lifted a weight during his boxing career), he also decided on three sets of sixty crunches three times a day. Of course, since Harry didn't know how difficult this would be, he jumped right into it.  
  
Harry decided to do this, thinking that he would take a break from his flapping exercises that were the most tiring thing he had ever done, to do push-ups. He also wanted the energy to be able to concentrate on to turning into Blizzard. Concentrating on to turning into Blizzard was a lot easier than turning into Blitz for two reasons. One, he could already turn into another form and the other was that even though the extra magic Blitz carried helped with the transformation, it was taxing on Harry to keep the form going for more than five minutes.  
  
Harry hadn't tried to turn into Blitz since the Deatheater attack. He didn't want to loose the little energy he had. While Harry was trying to transform into Blizzard, he started to think about wands and their cores. Harry wondered if he plucked a feather from one of his wings, or plucked one when he was in his Thunderbird form, if they could be used in making of a wand. Harry figured that a wand made from his own self would be the most compatible with him, and the fact that it wouldn't be Voldemort's brother wand would be a bonus.  
  
Harry decided that the next day he would visit Ollivanders. After Harry finished his pondering, he noticed that his feet and hands were pure white wolf's feet. This made Harry extremely happy, since he could already transform part of his body into the animal. He didn't even achieve this with Blitz, one of the main reasons it was so exhausting.  
  
Harry chose to change to Blitz so he could gather what little energy he could during the night while resting. It took him nearly ten minutes to turn into Blitz, and it was as exhausting as Harry thought it would be. He flapped his wings a few times, to discover a type of emerald mist rise from the gust he created. Harry pondered this for a minute before it clicked in his head that this would be the forbidden element Bella was talking about. She said they would know what it would be until he could fully change. He decided to talk to Bella before the week ended, which would be soon since it was Friday.  
  
Harry quickly plucked feather from his tail and changed back with the feather still in his mouth. He sat the feather on the nightstand, next to a pair of dust gathering glasses, and flicked the light off to visit Ollivander's bright and early since he didn't have to work tomorrow. That sat weirdly with Harry, having them bring him back from the mini vacation he was granted, only to work one day, and then have the weekend.  
  
Harry woke up before the rest of the Dursley's. Harry decided to pluck the feather from his wing now, so it wouldn't get wet when he came out the shower. Harry quickly extended his wings in a slight rustle of the feathers. He plucked a feather that felt a little bit warmer than the other feathers when he touched it. He quickly retracted his wings and examined his feather.  
  
The feather was different of that of his Innate's, which had a gold outline on each of his. Harry also remembered summoning his wings. The same pure white color, but with out the gold outline. Harry examined the feather that he pulled out. It was the same pure white as the other ones, but seemed to have a faint gray outline. Harry realized that all his feather's had the same outline; he was just too excited to notice.  
  
Harry was rolling the feathers of the two sources he got. The whiteness of his wing went beautifully together with the almost blackness of Blitz's feather. It was really the colors, Harry thought, but the way the light hit each feather, sending the sheen of each of the feather's color to mix well with the other. It had an almost hypnotic effect on Harry.  
  
Harry broke out of his daze realizing he better leave quickly before the rush came to Diagon Alley. Harry quickly pulled over a pure white cloak he had and threw the hood up over his head. Harry then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Tom the Innkeeper didn't give Harry a very enthusiastic wave as he usually did. Harry figured that everyone would be a little bit suspicious of a hooded figure, what with the attack the other day and what not. Harry gave a little wave back, which must have assured Tom that he was okay, and he visibly relaxed.  
  
Harry made his way to the brick wall with the secret passage to Diagon Alley and tapped the right number of bricks to cross the threshold. Harry looked around and noticed that even though it was still early, there should have been a little more shoppers than now. The shoppers moved quickly and quietly to try and get to where they were supposed to go, and then leave just as quickly as they came.  
  
Harry made his way to Ollivanders. It was still the same grubby place it had been when he came the summer before his first year. Harry walked in to a clinking of a bell and looked around the place. It had dust and boxes of wands everywhere. Nothing too interesting.  
  
"Good day, Mister Potter," greeted a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Harry didn't jump like last time, since he expected it to happen as it did back when he first came here and Hagrid almost destroyed the fragile looking shop when Mr. Ollivander did the same thing. Harry was more shocked to see that Mr. Ollivander saw through his little disguise.  
  
"I guess. How did you know it was me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"It was your white cloak. It is a color that represents a force of goodness. You're the only person I know that would openly support a side, besides you-know-who, of course. And I would bet he wouldn't wear a white cloak."  
  
"What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"He is a very good wizard. Very good. It doesn't matter though what side he would chose now. He is more of a symbol. Like that scar there and the color white or black." He said, tracing his finger down Harry's scar, scaring him a bit.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His time is over. He is too old. So am I, now I think of it. He is close to two hundred years old. He should have died over fifty years ago, but he wouldn't allow himself. At first, I thought he was afraid of dying, but then again, this is Albus Dumbledore, he thinks death's the next great adventure. No, I realized he was waiting for something. Or someone." He looked pointedly at Harry now.  
  
"You mean me?"  
  
"Yes. You. Don't ask me why, ask him," he said, cutting off Harry's question.  
  
"How do you know this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I was Albus' best man at his wedding. As he was at mine. We grew up together. Best friends, still are." Harry was in shock. That must have meant Mr. Ollivander was close to two hundred as well. Both of the men looked good for their age, they didn't look a day over one hundred.  
  
"Now, Mister Potter, I believe you had so business with me."  
  
"Oh, yes," Harry said, remembering why he was there, "I want to see if you can make two wands for me. I have the cores, but would like you and your opinion to make the best combinations of wood for me."  
  
"May I see your cores?" Ollivander asked, inquisitive on what kind of challenge he was up to.  
  
Harry held up the feathers in a separate glass jar he put each in so they wouldn't get damaged. Ollivander's eyes got big at seeing them. He muttered, "My, my, my," before he eagerly took the feather's from Harry.  
  
"I've never worked with a Thunderbird feather before." He said in awe of the feather. "I've never seen a feather like that before." He stated with curiosity but with the same amount of awe of the first feather, "where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, your Dumbledore's best friend, so I suppose I could tell you, or show you." Harry then too off his cloak and shirt, and blocked out the windows with a simple charm wandlessly. He pulled his wings out, and spread them with all the glory they possessed. Ollivander was in awe at the display. Harry quickly put them back before another customer walked in, much to the displeasure of Ollivander.  
  
"I never expected them to be so beautiful," he seemed to be saying this to himself.  
  
Harry put his shirt and cloak back on and rocked back and forth on his feet nervously because Ollivander was still staring off into space. Harry finally sneezed that seemed to wake Ollivander of his trance and started looking like an eleven year old on Christmas day.  
  
"Oh, this will be so exciting! I can't wait to see the results."  
  
"When will they be done?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, this is priority and free of charge. Being able to handle, see, and know that you were the only wizard in history is as much payment I'll need. You'll have to pay for the supplies though."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Good. Now I'll start with the Thunderbird feather first, seeing you'll probably be most compatible with that."  
  
"Wait! Why would I be most compatible with that one?"  
  
"Because, Harry, it didn't come from you like the wing feather. See, the wing feather would be like trying to use your very own hair in a wand. Yes, you are a magical animal, but human hairs or fingernails or skin or whatever wouldn't be a good conductor. It still could be, but not very good. Remember the veela hair in that one wand at the Weighing of the Wands?"  
  
"Yes, that was Fleur's wand." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, a half veela or quarter veela could use their hair in a wand, but they would barely cause any sparks. If someone else used it, however, it would be a good conductor, acting like a regular wand. The same with your feather. It is magical, you just would only be able to do diddly squat with it."  
  
Harry felt dejected at this information. Ollivander must have seen Harry's face under the hood because he said, "Come now Harry, buck up, you could still be the owner of a Thunderbird wand."  
  
That didn't make Harry feel any better because that feather came from him also. Ollivander asked him what was wrong since the latter information didn't cheer Harry up. Harry simply looked at him and concentrated. It only took about ten seconds that time to show Ollivander Blitz. He again had a look of amazement on his face, but quickly wiped it off when Harry changed back.  
  
"Impressive form you got there Mister Potter. I can see why you are troubled. I think it will work wonderfully though." Harry looked up at this, hoping it was true so Ollivander continued, "See that wasn't really you, but it was. There was nothing human about you except your mind. Not your brain, but your mind. And the fact that it was your animal, it should only connect with you."  
  
"Two questions. Why did you say, `not your brain, but your mind.'? And where will the other wand go?"  
  
"Okay, your last question, first. Remember when I said it was the wand the chooses. Well, since it is your core, you can choose who it will be. Now, your first question. When you transform, you don't have the normal size of your original brain, but you still have the basics of your mind. You can feel the animal part fighting for control, but you ultimately have control."  
  
"Right," Harry said thinking of who he was going to give the second wand to.  
  
They finally got under way in to making the wands. Harry learned the basics of making a wand, so now if Harry got lost in the woods with anti- apparation wards around it, with out his wand, he could make a primitive wand.  
  
They tried combination after combination and couldn't find any that seemed right. It turned out that arithmancy played a big part in making wands so Harry even learned the basics of that. They finally found a combination that looked like it would fit the Thunderbird feather. It was Cedar, fifteen inches, and sturdy. It was an odd combination and was abnormally long. Of course, Harry was a very abnormal person.  
  
"All that's left is combining them. Would you like to do the honors?" Ollivander asked Harry.  
  
"W-what. N-no th-thanks, the Ministry would find out, and you wanted to make the wand." Harry said with a shocked voice at the proposition.  
  
"Nonsense I'll make the other wand. The Ministry can't detect under-age magic here; otherwise they would flip out with all the students that come through here. This one is to be yours." He said quietly.  
  
"I-I guess. Sure, I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent." And Ollivander instructed Harry on what to do.  
  
Harry what he was supposed to, as the Thunderbird feather fused with the pre-cut piece of wood. A bright, green light came from the fusion. After all of the light was gone, laid a wand that looked black until some light bounced off of it, giving it an emerald sheen like the feather.  
  
"I'd say that was a good combination. I've never seen anything like that before." Ollivander said in wonderment. Harry didn't say anything, but looked at it like it was a gorgeous model strutting around with her top off.  
  
"Well, pick it up Harry," Ollivander said impatiently, wanting to see the results. Harry got out of his daze, and reached towards the wand slowly. When his hand got about a centimeter away, it started to glow an emerald color. This scared Harry and Ollivander, which backed away quickly and the wand fading as Harry got further away.  
  
Harry got his nerves back, and went for it again. Again, as Harry got closer, the wand started to glow. He hesitated a second, then quickly grabbed it, sending a bright glow throughout the room. It then faded, and Harry could finally concentrate on the power the wand was emitting.  
  
"Well, give it a wave, Harry" Ollivander said, still not in his normal voice.  
  
Harry just nodded to him and gave it a wave. Out of the wand shot a bunch of emerald sparks, which formed the word, "Blitz."  
  
"Why did it say that." Ollivander asked.  
  
"That's the name of my form." Harry said in a shocked voice.  
  
They finally got their bearings straight, and Ollivander told Harry to come back around lunchtime for the next wand. Harry apparated away, still in awe of his new wand.  
  
(AN: How was that? One of my longer chapters. Not much to say but thanks for the reviews. Peace). 


	13. AN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 13: A New Enemy  
  
Harry slept with his new wand that night. It was remarkable on how much power it gave Harry. It didn't replenish his reserves, but it gave him a sense of power that told him any spell he casted right now would be more powerful than any spell casted with his old wand when he was at full power.  
  
Harry woke up to two owls pecking at the window. Groggily, he shuffled over to let them in. nothing was extraordinary about the two owls, both a boring brown, but one carried a package. He decided to open that one last. He went over to the one carrying just a letter and opened it. It was just Ollivander telling him that the wand was right on track, and could be picked up anytime after lunch.  
  
Harry went over to the owl carrying the package. He removed the package and lifted the lid to find a note inside. It read:  
  
`Dear Harry,  
  
I thought this might be a good addition to your wardrobe.  
  
Use it well.'  
  
It didn't say who it was from, but Harry suspected that it was from Dumbledore since it was written in the same loopy handwriting he received his invisibility cloak in. he removed the cover wrap from the box to find a pure white cloak in the box. He lifted it out to find that on the left- handed sleeve was a rune in emerald green and a different one on the right handed side. He examined the back to find two, barely noticeable slits. He presumed this was for his wings, and would rip his cloak up when he needed them.  
  
The material was like silk. It was light, but extremely durable. He threw it on himself to find something hard hit his back. Pulling it back off, he found that there was a built in sheath for his sword so it would be as noticeable when he carried it around. He sheathed his sword and put the cloak back on and apparated to the small clearing he had been practicing everything in. he figured he would practice changing into Blizzard, then go have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before he went to pick up his new wand.  
  
He made his whole arm up to the elbow into a wolf's leg before he realized that he needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He apparated to a small alleyway besides the pub and walked around and entered the door. Right away Harry noticed something different. The pub was jammed packed and he didn't know why. He looked over to a corner where a bunch of wizards had crowded around to see a weird type of television. Harry walked over to a man and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Don' gets out much do 'ya? It's th' European Qudditch Cup o' course." He said with a slight slur from being a little tipsy.  
  
It surprised Harry. After thinking about it, he should have expected it since there was a World Cup. Harry went up to Tom the Innkeeper to order a dragon burger. It wasn't really made out of a dragon, but was said to be so spicy it would have you shooting flames out your mouth. After Harry found a table that was in a secluded corner, his burger came over. It looked delicious. Before Harry sunk his teeth into the burger, he realized that he was a complete wimp when it came to spicy food. Thinking `what the hell,' he sunk his teeth into the burger. Harry found the taste delightful, and the beef was juicy, but it was hot. He figured something was wrong with it because even mild hot sauce would have him running to the faucet to cool the burn. He wasn't going to take it back though because it was tasty and they might take it away from him.  
  
Harry finished his dragon burger, licking his fingers. He decided that it would be okay to go get his wand from Ollivander's. He walked quickly through the crowded alleyway that was pretty much deserted yesterday, and walked into the wandmaker's store.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I'm glad you made it. Quite crowded out there, isn't?" Ollivander greeted.  
  
"Yes, a pleasant change I suppose."  
  
"Yes it is. Now let's go take a look at the second wand." With that, both wizards hurried off to the back.  
  
"Here it is," Ollivander pointed out. On a table was a white wand that was of average length. "It is of Aspen wood, imported from the Rocky Mountains in America, twelve inches and supple."  
  
Harry picked it up. He didn't even feel a tingle that another wizard's wand would usually give. He gave it a wave and nothing came out.  
  
"I guess I was right in my presumption. It is probably as good as waving a normal stick around." Ollivander stated. "Now, who do you choose for that wand?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. I think I'll wait a bit."  
  
"Good choice. Make sure it is someone you completely trust. Now, I'm sorry for rushing you out, but I have a business to run. I need fifteen galleons."  
  
"Dammit, I forgot my money. Can you get it from my vault?" asked a very agitated Harry.  
  
"No problem. Just give me your vault number and I'll charge your account."  
  
"Sure, but why is it so high?"  
  
"Because of the shipping from the States. That was mostly the charge, I believe just the shipping was thirteen galleons."  
  
Harry was walking out of the store, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He still had some energy, but he didn't want to work on Blizzard anymore that day. He figured he would go home and do some tai chi exercises. He hadn't done any of those in a while. Just before Harry apparated, he heard multiple pops, screams, and explosions.  
  
Harry looked up, expecting to find Deatheaters, only to find about thirty wizards in blood red robes casting spells in all directions, not discriminating between muggles, muggle-borns, and purebloods. He noticed the Malfoys, and Lucius took a particularly nasty hex, sending him into a brick wall knocking him out completely. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were hysterical at this point.  
  
Harry looked more closely at the robed menace. The robes were blood red, and looked like they were made out of velvet. On each shoulder showed a skull of a dragon breathing black fire. They were laughing like maniacs making the children even more scared.  
  
Someone from the group stepped forward; he must have been the ringleader because all spells stopped. He began to speak:  
  
"No one try to apparate out of here. We have put up anti-apparation wards all around here. You should feel privileged to be the first group exposed to the Red Death. Our master, the Dragon Lord, felt today was the right day to feel our wrath. Bow down to your future rulers, unless you feel one of you can defeat all of us. How about even Deatheater scum." He ended looking directly at Lucius who was now waking up with a cut on his head.  
  
"No, suit yourselves, bow down or die." No one moved. "How dare you defy us? What, are you waiting for your precious Aurors to come save you? We are afraid they won't come, as they are. in disposed." The group of people began to shake at that news. After that, several more pop's signified the arrival of more of the Red Death that encircled the group of people.  
  
People started to bow down, infuriating both Harry and Lucius Malfoy, but for different reasons. Malfoy wanted them to bow down to his master; while Harry was mad, they refused to fight back. Thinking this had to stop; Harry drew his sword and expanded his wings, startling the members of the Red Death near Harry since he was on the furthest side of the huddled mass.  
  
He gave one flap that sent him ten feet in the air. It startled Harry a little, but didn't let it show and flew to the leading group of the Red Death. They didn't fire any curses at him, so he landed near the leader of the group.  
  
"Ah, yes, the `Angel' everyone has spoke of. We were wondering if you would show. Our master would like to meet you, offer you a spot in our order. He wants you to be his right hand man. First though, what shall we call you?" Harry noticed that they didn't wear masks like Deatheaters, but had a Concealing Charm on their face that made it look like it was shrouded in shadows.  
  
"You can call me. Seraph." Harry replied. He didn't even know where the name came from.  
  
"Okay Seraph, 'Guardian Angel,' would you like to join our humble group?"  
  
`So that's what that name means,' Harry thought. "You can shove your offer up your master's overly large dragon hide ass."  
  
"So are you the champion of these worthless beings." The leader asked not so serenely as before.  
  
"It just made me sick of them bowing to you, showing no back bone." Harry said as the nearest bystanders flinched at his tone.  
  
"Then you pose no purpose to us, but a bump in the road that we will surely fix." After that, he sent a giant flame at Harry from his hand.  
  
`What the hell,' Harry thought. How could he do that? He notice the other members send flames through their hands as well. Harry quickly wrapped himself up with his wings, shielding himself from their fire.  
  
`This is getting boring,' Harry thought, and quickly expanding his wings halting the flames for a second before Harry took off into the air. It was amazing, but a little tiring. He stopped his hundred-foot ascent, and dove at the ringleader. He slashed at the Red Death members at the side, getting them out of his way.  
  
Charging at the ringleader, Harry noticed he stood with confidence and didn't shy back from the flying angel. When Harry was about ten feet from him, he sent more flames at him, but they didn't harm Harry, but he had to cover his face with his hands to shield his face. That proved to be a mistake as Harry felt a foot connect with his face, bringing him out of the air, and rolling on the ground.  
  
Harry was panting, and blood was running from his nose onto his cloak. Harry notice the blood kept rolling so the cloak wouldn't stain. It dawned on Harry that the ringleader was trained in the muggle martial arts. That proved just dandy since he was also an expert dueler from what Harry saw. Harry wouldn't try to out duel him since he hadn't practiced that, and he didn't want the Ministry to figure out his identity from his magical signature. Therefore, he opted for option B.  
  
"I see you're trained in the martial arts," Harry stated.  
  
"So I am. What of it?"  
  
"Just wondering if you want a fight?"  
  
"Delighted." He stated.  
  
Harry and the ringleader charge at each other, Harry had to dodge the ringleader and his posse since they were throwing hexes at him while fighting. Harry was on the defensive wondering on what he should do. He didn't want to risk anything, which meant changing into Blitz and summoning his lesser Thunderbirds. These people were much better fighters than the Deatheaters he fought, and he was running out of energy.  
  
Everyone was watching the mysterious `Seraph' fight about forty Red Death members and losing. Lucius Malfoy wasn't just going to stand around and let these dorks in red cloaks show their power over the Deatheaters. He quickly darted into an alleyway and conjured his Deatheater cloak and the inner circle of Deatheaters. Being the right hand man of Voldemort hand its advantages. The inner circle consisted of twenty members of skilled duelers on two skilled medics.  
  
"What's going on Lucius?" McNair asked.  
  
"It seems that we need to teach some rookies a lesson in who runs things around here." Lucius quickly explained the situation to the rest and they charged out into the fight the angel was losing. Lucius was glad the Mark summon could pull people through apparation wards.  
  
`This is getting ridiculous.' Harry thought as another curse hit him. He couldn't bat the curses away with his wings because it might hit a bystander and he would lose his balance with an experienced fighter breathing down his neck. Harry was amazed kept him off this long. `Screw it,' Harry thought and swept his wing behind his opponent who didn't notice, and Harry used his wing to sweep away his legs.  
  
Harry turned around as he heard screams. He thought the rest of the Red Death had started to attack the crowd but he noticed a group of Deatheaters coming his way. Not just any old Deatheater group, but the inner circle, signified by the silver circle outlining the Dark Mark on their shoulders. `Great just hat I need,' Harry thought. Then he noticed that they were taking the heat away from him.  
  
"Get moving, summon that flock of pigeons," one Deatheater said. He noticed that it sounded strikingly like Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Not liking to be told twice, Harry began his change. In five seconds stood a regal Thunderbird. Harry was exhausted at this point, so he let out a shriek that stopped the raging battle around him. Storm clouds gathered quickly and a giant lightning bolt struck Blitz. Harry instantly recharged. Harry wanted more though. He remembered that Bella told him that thunderbirds could increase their size ten fold. Harry concentrated on what he wanted to do, and let out an other shriek that lasted ten seconds.  
  
Successive bolts struck Blitz, each getting bigger and bigger as they came. For thirty seconds this preceded. Everyone was in awe. Blitz stood after all the dust settled twice as tall as the Leaky Cauldron, and a little shorter than Gringotts. Realizing that they were in trouble, the members of Red Death used their flames to attack Blitz. It was the only thing that had ever hurt Harry in this form.  
  
Harry realized that this group had to be elementals, since that was the only known thing to hurt elemental birds. Harry let out another shriek that hurt everyone's ears with the increased size of his body. Not soon after wards came little squeaks that signified the arrival of the lesser Thunderbird.  
  
They skimmed over the Deatheaters, which they were thankful for, and sent blue lightning bolts at the members of Red Death. It seemed to scare them, as the numbers of these birds were ten times greater of the last time they were summoned. They felt overwhelmed. The Deatheaters soon started to attack as well.  
  
Harry just stood there. He was unable to fight in the small alleyway, and watched in remorse as each of his brother's fell, turning into lightning and returning to the sky. Harry turned to the sky as more and more birds came from the unending swirling clouds up above.  
  
The ringleader quickly told the rest of the group to leave, bringing their fallen brethren with them. A succession of pops told of their leaving. All that were left were the Deatheaters and the shocked crowd of the battle that happened right in front of their eyes.  
  
The lesser Thunderbirds settled on Harry and light poles everywhere and more kept coming. Harry gave Lucius a stern glare, which sent the signal that they needed to leave or he would set the birds on him and his group.  
  
Lucius wasn't a fool and knew they would be overwhelmed. He gave a curt nod to Harry, and signaled the rest of the Deatheaters to leave. They went away with a few pops now that the anti-apparation ward was down. Harry gave a little trill that let the little birds know it was their time to leave.  
  
Harry changed back to the applause of the crowd around him. Harry wasn't as tired as last time he fought, but he needed to go to sleep now if he wanted to be rested enough to work tomorrow, and he didn't want to have to deal with the crowd questioning him.  
  
He quickly apparated away and crash-landed in his bed, not noticing that Bubo had a letter in his beak, and went to sleep.  
  
(AN: How was that? My longest chapter ever. I'll write later. I have a question. How do you get italics and stuff on here? Any feed back appreciated. Thanks again to Nemati. Peace). 


	14. A New Enemy

AN: I forgot to ask in the last AN on who I should give the other wand to? I was thinking either Sirius, Hermione, or have him hold it and give it to someone when he gets in a pinch. Thanks to Jordan who reminded me. Let me know.  
  
Also to James. I guess you are right. Sorta. Push-ups are more of a callisthenic than anything at least that is what I'm told. You are talking about free weights. Peace. 


	15. Element Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 14: Element Practice  
  
Harry finally woke up at around nine in the morning. He could hear Aunt Petunia cleaning the living room and her watching one of her soap opera's that she enjoyed oh so much. Harry was stiff with all the activity he went through the other day, but was happy that he wasn't as stiff as the first time he fought with Blitz. He even stayed longer in that form than the first time and went through much activity before he transformed. He was also happy at how quick he changed.  
  
He then remembered why he had to change. The Red Death. They were extremely powerful, and were fire elementals. Harry thanked his lucky stars that none of them were forbidden elements. He thought he would never be happy to see a Deatheater, let alone the whole inner circle of Voldemort. Come to think about it, they each had there advantages. The Red Death were ruthless, powerful, and elementals. They weren't organized though, Harry noticed.  
  
The Deatheaters were also ruthless, powerful, but expert duelers and very well organized. They knew how each other thought and had a couple of medics even so as not to fall as easily. They were also more magic based than the Red Death, which knew the muggle arts of fighting. Harry guessed a lot more knew them too, and that they would only get more powerful through more of there attacks. They also seemed to have the motto of `no one gets left behind.'  
  
Harry looked over at the cloak Dumbledore had sent him, noticing that it didn't even have scorch marks on it. Thank God too; otherwise, Harry would have been roasted. His sword also had a few nicks in it, probably batting away spells with it. It didn't seem to have very much magical resistance. He could improve his sword at school.  
  
Bubo started to peck Harry on the head, not holding back since he had been holding it for over the night, without waking up Harry mind you, and not being acknowledged since Harry woke up. Harry swatted at the owl, finally noticing the letter, tried to coax it back so he could remove it. Bubo finally settled down to let Harry take away the letter, but also acting real snottily. Harry noticed it was how Hermione acted after she got in a disagreement with Ron. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of his two best friends and their bickering.  
  
He remembered the rumors flying around Gryffindor tower about them having so much sexual tension between them that they had to have very heated arguments to fight their urges. Harry had to disagree whole-heartedly though. He thought that they might get together, but it would be extremely funny to Harry when they did. It always amused him watching them fight, and with them being a couple, it was sure to escalate to big proportions.  
  
Harry finally opened his letter, throwing the envelope on his bed, he read his letter:  
  
`Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have a wonderfully smart owl. I was just thinking about owling you when this delightful little creature showed up. Anyways, on with what I have to say, well write is about your little escapade. I'm glad you used my gift to you well. I found it quite surprising who your allies were in that battle, as I am sure you were.  
  
I must say that you are a great warrior. However, I must make a request that you do not fight in battles that you do not need to. I understand that you needed to fight; I'm just asking you to use caution and not jump in to battle when people with more training than you are on their way.  
  
Now off the scolding. Here is another presents of sorts. It is called the Deception Charm. I believe it will work well on your new cloak, as it would give you away in public. The charm goes, "deceptico," and should be easy enough to do wandlessly.  
  
Good luck'  
  
Harry recognized the loopy hand writing as Albus Dumbledore's very own. Harry didn't attend to do anymore fighting for a while. He just planned on practicing changing into Blizzard and doing more hand-to-hand combat. It was hard to practice by yourself, but Harry had read a spell that enables you to fight a replica of yourself, but he couldn't do that until he got back to school.  
  
Harry decided to go back to bed and take a little nap, after he popped into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. After all, he was still tired. He ate his cheese sandwich, which he was so used to, and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up with his scar burning. It turned out that Voldemort was not too thrilled with the idea of new competition vying for the new dark lord position. He also wasn't happy that Lucius summoned the inner circle, but was inwardly pleased that his inner circle whipped the competitions. However, he wasn't happy that they did it with that, `angel,' on their side. Ah, maybe he should recruit him.  
  
Harry shook away the lingering thoughts of Voldemort, since he could still feel the snake's thought's after he woke up. Harry looked over at the brand new alarm clock he had, since the Dursleys' thought their `guardian angel' would be protecting them. It turned out to be a little before one. He was about as tired as the day before the battle, so that was an improvement. He was still stiff though.  
  
Harry decided to run to his clearing, so as to work his bones up to performing as well as they did before the battle. He took the long way there, which turned out to be about six blocks in length. He didn't want to over exert himself after all.  
  
Harry decided to give his animagus abilities a break, and focus on his elements and hand-to-hand combat. He warmed up with some tai chi moves that he was moving slowly at. He couldn't go very fast; otherwise, his movements didn't look fluid. He brought out his sword and did some warm ups with that also. He didn't continue very long since he didn't have an opponent. It wasn't that he couldn't work on them without an opponent, it was just very boring doing so and was really looking forward to his element practice.  
  
Bella told him that his normal element would take about as long as apparating, and his forbidden one either twice as long, or twice as short. She also said he might get a few sparks on the first day, just not full control for about three or four days. To master `moving' in the element, you had to focus on apparating and calling on your element at the same time, and it would create a portal-like thing you could move through. She even said if it was powerful enough, you could move through anti apparation wards. Harry was happy at this fact because if he mastered it, that meant no more walking around Hogwarts.  
  
Harry took a ten minute break before he started, taking a sip out of his water bottle. He took his shirt off, which showed some glistening muscles covered in sweat. They still weren't that big, but they were now there, which meant Harry would be walking around shirtless in Gryffindor tower. One, because it would be comfortable, at least until it got cold, and two, to see the girls blushing at him. They would have still blushed at him if he had no muscles, wizards tended to cover up a lot, so girls didn't see a lot of half-naked males walking around, but he felt more confidant with his body. Until he looked passed his chest to see his stomach had taken on a slight round shape. It looked like Harry would be doing crunches during his nights. That seemed to explain why it winded him so much when that joker from the Red Death landed a punch in his gut.  
  
Harry sat down with is back to a tree. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what the emerald lightning meant to him as Bella said to do. He concentrated on the fluid grace it move with, the power that ran behind it. After about ten minutes, Harry could tell it was working since it felt like he had a stomach cramp. Bella said it would start working when you felt a cramp somewhere in you body. The person had to keep concentrating on the element through the pain, and when the element felt you had had enough, would release itself through your body, sapping your reserves. She said contrary to popular belief, it was best to do this on the lowest possible reserves. It would actually make the element stronger. The logic was that your element would always be as powerful as your reserves when you called upon your element, even if you were all out of reserves, you could still fight with it. However, it would also increase by one hundred percent every time your reserves increased by one percent of your total reserves.  
  
The element would be stronger, technically speaking, if a person did this at close to their full reserves and built them back up to a higher level, but that was physically impossible since that person would be dead by the time they achieved their goal.  
  
Harry finally had to quit his concentrating. It seemed the stomach was the worst place to get a cramp since when he opened his eyes; he was hunched over, practically kissing his ankle. It wasn't the pain, since it was no Cruciatus Curse and the pain usually went numb after a bit, it was just uncomfortable. Harry must have released some of the built up element as leaves were sticking all over him and his hair was standing up from the static electricity. Harry figured he had enough reserves to apparate back to the house and crash, so he did.  
  
***  
  
After Harry woke up, he used the magic meter gauge to find his reserve levels. He was currently running at ten percent, which was up eight points from the night before when he got back. It showed him that he was recovering his reserves quicker than expected. Through all the estimation math he did, which he was poor at, he would be at a hundred percent by the final owl test. He also figured that if he unlocked his element at two percent, since that was the lowest he figured he could go without going into a coma, his overall power rating at that moment would be around ninety- seven; his overall element power would be 942,300 power points. And that could only grow.  
  
Harry again went through the same routine as the day before, this time doing thirty crunches he figured he would breeze through, but just ended up tiring his muscles out which would only make him cramp up faster. He also took his magic gauge with him to keep track of his reserve power.  
  
It took Harry only five minutes to access the agonizing cramp from the day before, whether this was from the crunches, or he was closer to accessing his element, Harry didn't know. Harry opened his eyes just a smidge to see the counter firmly in his hand, which read Harry was at eight percent. Harry was a little mad because when he really wanted his power down, it would go at a snail's pace. He could tell he was near unlocking the element as he could see little bolts of emerald chasing each other along his body.  
  
He quite before he totally unlocked it. He could tell he unlocked a little of his element as little lightning bolts would go off around him every now and then. It didn't matter that he unlocked his element at eight percent, since he didn't fully unlock it yet. He knew this because he couldn't control when the little bursts of lightning would go off.  
  
Harry apparated back to the Dursley's and looked at the power counter. It read four percent. He would probably be up to twenty percent tomorrow since his power would recover a little quicker each day. It seemed his reserves would be back up to par quicker than the end of the school year.  
  
It didn't matter to him though, it would be the highest his magic reserves would be since he started his training, and he really wanted sleep.  
  
Harry woke up with his scar burning again. He also felt a little drained, which was a good thing. Voldemort did a lot of bitching and moaning about a recent Daily Prophet arguing that the Deatheaters are turning over a new leaf in helping out against the fight against this new `Dragon Lord.' Voldemort was going on and on about how this guy was infringing on him, since dragons were relatives of snakes and this guy was just being a copycat, so to speak. He also wasn't too happy with all the attention this new guy `Seraph' as he was calling himself, was getting. Apparently, the wizarding world was calling him `their savior,' and `the man responsible for the sudden change in the Deatheaters, since he was an angel and led the Deatheaters to see the error of their ways.' This did not please Voldemort, as they were also calling him `leader of the Angel Warriors,' that was what they were calling the Deatheaters now. It amused Harry seeing the reactions of disgust come from the Deatheaters.  
  
Harry grabbed the magic counter, and noticed that he was only at fourteen percent. Apparently, that vision stuff zapped his reserves a little, which was fine by Harry, since he had to get his reserves down to two percent. He stuck to his daily routine of running, crunches, his sword movements, and instead of tai chi, did some kick boxing moves. After he was done, he apparated back to his room because if he did it right, he would probably be out for a few days.  
  
It turned out that his reserves actually increased from his last measurement. They were now at sixteen percent and posed a problem for Harry. What could he do to get his reserves down? `Ah,' Harry thought, `I'm such a dummy, animagus.' Harry then transform into blitz with a pop in five seconds of concentration. He transformed back immediately and felt sluggish. He went down to eight points. He did it again, only to become quicker at changing to where it was almost instantaneous, and to four points. He wanted to get to three before he began to summon his element. What could he do now? Why practice turning into Blizzard, of course.  
  
Harry got his body to have white, shaggy hair all over before finally reaching his desired target range. He quickly recovered his normal body, and went into his meditating form. He could feel it almost as fast as he could transform into Blitz. The cramp was overwhelming this time. Harry could feel the element seep out of the place it was at. The lights started to flicker with all the extra electricity floating around. The light bulb in his lamp suddenly busted into shards with the over powering amount of electricity around. Harry looked at his gauge counter. It read two percent and Harry still had a ways to go. `No,' Harry thought. He tried to quite, but something wouldn't let him.  
  
He finally felt the release of the element of his element, but it was too late. Harry looked down at his gauge counter to see a one flashing before he collapsed into a murky darkness.  
  
(AN: How was that? Sorry for the long period of absence. I've been busy. One reviewer said that Dumbledore was evil. I'm here to say that I never said Dumbledore was evil; he just has to team up with Voldemort. Anyway, let me know if you all like it. Peace). 


	16. Waking Up and Freud

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 15: Waking up and Freud  
  
Beep.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
Beep.  
  
'There it is again.'  
  
Beep.  
  
'What is that sound. It's starting to get on my nerves.'  
  
BEEP.  
  
"What, what, WHAT?" shouted a Harry Potter waking up from his coma. He looked over to his desk where his alarm clock sat. It read ten fifty six. It was also the thing that was 'beeping.' It looked like he had only been out for a day or two. He looked back at the alarm clock, specifically the date. Harry did a double take when he seen it. It read, '1, September, 1995.'  
  
'Oh shit,' Harry thought. He could have always apparated to Kings Cross, but he felt like crap. He took the magic gauge in his hand, and held it tightly. After about three seconds, he looked at the screen on it. 'Only three percent!' Harry thought. If he apparated, he would collapse.  
  
He abruptly remembered why he was out for close to a week. His element! Of course, he could travel by that. Moreover, it didn't take any of his reserves. He quickly got his trunk and other things ready. He concentrated on his trunk and things first. He imagined a bolt of emerald lightning taking his trunk to the most secure location near the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out of an outlet, surprising Harry. After it left, Harry thought it made sense, since a lightning bolt couldn't get through the roof. He quickly pushed his thoughts away, and focused on sending himself to Kings Cross, with Bubo on his shoulder. He was looking intently at the same outlet his trunk went through, expecting the same thing to happen, when a bolt came from the overhead light socket, surprising Harry. The room flickered for a few seconds, before it quit, leaving a deserted room in its wake.  
  
It was a pleasant sensation traveling this way, Harry pondered. He was actually the bolt of lightning. It tickled a little, feeling other electrical currents going through him and traveling with him.  
  
It ended abruptly when Harry landed roughly on his trunk. It appeared Bubo didn't take too kindly to that way of travel, as he was puffing out his chest in an indignant manner. That landing will take getting used to. He rubbed his butt, trying to get feeling back into it. He noticed he was in the bathroom on the other side of the platform 9 ¾ barrier. He was thankful he didn't have to cross into it, careful of the muggle eyes seeing him cross over.  
  
He picked up his trunk, which was no easy feat, and proceeded to the Hogwarts Express. It was blowing the last warning whistle; Harry looked down at his watch, to see it was ten fifty eight. Families were waving good- bye to each other, crying and kissing, making Harry feel bad that no one would miss him.  
  
He boarded the train, with a minute to spare, heading to the last compartment he, Hermione, and Ron usually got. It was empty, but Harry decided he would stay her as he could finally set his trunk down. It felt as if his arms were ready to fall off. Plus, he wouldn't get the third degree from Hermione and Ron about his summer. He really didn't feel like explaining what he was doing, and he wanted a nap.  
  
Just when he was getting ready to doze off as the train was pulling out; the door creaked open, allowing Hedwig to come through. Apparently, he didn't close the door all the way, but that was fine since his visitor was most welcome. He beckoned her over to him, which she gladly accepted, giving a hoot to Bubo as a friendly greeting to the smaller owl. Harry lazily stroked Hedwig's head while she perched on his knee, when the door banged open, allowing Ron and Hermione to come in. they startled Harry, but he didn't show it and kept his eyes closed.  
  
If his eyes were open, he would have seen a flustered Hermione, who was wearing some short shorts, a baby blue tank top, flip-flops, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, apparently bushy as ever. She also wasn't wearing customary wizarding clothes, which sent the boys in a commotion, and Lavender and Parvati swooning at them, wanting there own outfit like hers. No one could really blame her, as it was incredibly hot outside. If people weren't swooning over her or her outfit, they were envious of her coolness as the rest were sweating like crazy in their heavy robes.  
  
Ron was also a little red with anger. He seemed to grow a little more, making him the tallest kid in their year, also a few other ones, with the exception of Dean Thomas, who was the tallest kid in all of Hogwarts. He also seemed to bulk up some. Harry thought he would take after his father, Bill, and Percy; being tall and skinny, but it looked like he would take after the twins and Charlie in bulk. Actually, it was looking like he would have the best of both worlds, as he was tall and bulky. He also had little beads of sweat on his forehead from the heat and wearing a tattered robe.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asked in anger.  
  
"Ron, watch your language." Hermione reprimanded him.  
  
"Shut up Hermione, I want to know where Harry's been." He exclaimed. Harry could already see, well hear the oncoming argument.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." She screamed, getting more flustered.  
  
"Guys, shut up. I got here at ten fifty eight." Harry said, quelling the argument and answering Ron's question.  
  
"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Harry?" Ron joked, forgetting his anger and the argument he almost had with Hermione.  
  
"Why were you so late?" Hermione asked, taking in his form. It seemed he too had gotten bulky, but he was still short. They were probably the same height. His voice also gotten deeper, which was somewhat enticing, his hair was shorter, but still messy, and he had a nice set of side burns. She thought he was definitely easy on the eyes. She also noticed Ron looking over Harry in a questioning manner; well she hoped a questioning matter.  
  
"What's up with all the changes?" he asked, not holding his tongue like his typical self.  
  
Harry gave an angry sigh, realizing he was right with his hypothesis on them questioning him. "First, I slept in," which wasn't really lying, which sent Ron giggling like a school girl and Hermione taking on a scandalized face, "secondly, puberty."  
  
"Oh, so how was your summer?" Ron questioned again, not noticing his lack of interest in talking.  
  
Hermione noticed though, thank god, and said, "Ron, Harry looks tired. Let's let him sleep." Even though she wanted to question him so badly, he wouldn't know which way was up. Especially about that new owl perched on the back of Harry's chair.  
  
Harry felt her gaze on Bubo, even though he couldn't explain how he knew he said, "I hope Hedwig wasn't a bother." He was trying to bring Bubo in subtly.  
  
Ron was a bit peeved at this, having Harry talk to her and not him, so he left to go get his and Hermione's things from the other compartment.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione answered Harry, "She was great. I can't wait to get my own owl." She said the last part sadly.  
  
Harry gave a low, short whistle, and bubo landed on his out stretched finger. Hermione inspected the little owl. It held itself as if it was royalty, and had his back turned to Harry as if it was angry with him. She thought he was very cute.  
  
"His name is Bubo. He is a bit peeved at me because of our arrival. But I would like you to consider him an early birthday present." Harry said in a nonchalant way. Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at the little owl. Harry had gotten her an owl. Wow, what a thoughtful gift. Probably expensive too.  
  
"I bought him because he reminded me a lot of you. Like the way he carries himself. He is also very smart, like you," she blushed at this, "I named him Bubo because I thought that was Athena's pet owl that granted wisdom to whoever he sat on. I don't know if it's right, but it was only temporary until I gave him to you. You can call him whatever you like."  
  
Hermione was speechless. Her mouth was moving, but nothing came out. She was amazed at the thought Harry put behind this. She finally got out, "Harry, I can't accept this. He probably costed a lot."  
  
"Nonsense. You haven't seen my vault and you better because Hedwig will be mad if I have an other owl." He said, with a little smile on his face at the squawk Hedwig gave, "See."  
  
Hermione giggled a little at this and Bubo flew over to his new master. Hermione was cooing at him when Ron walked in, dragging two trunks behind him and Crookshanks setting on one.  
  
"You know Ron, we can do magic now." Harry said in a patronizing voice.  
  
Ron was bent over, red in the face and panting when Harry said this. "Shut up midget." He said angrily while Hermione gave a distracted 'thanks.'  
  
"Ouch, low blow," Harry said not really into the argument he was having. Ron didn't want to get into an argument if the other participant wasn't going to give their all, so he turned to Hermione, hoping to get her flustered into an argument.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ron asked, pointing to Bubo.  
  
"Shut up Ron. This is my early birthday present from Harry." She said, beaming at Harry who was trying to block them out so he could go to sleep.  
  
He realized this was futile as they only got louder, so he asked them kindly, "Will you both please shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Hermione happily conceded, as she got out of the argument and got to go back to playing with Bubo. Ron was a little angry at this.  
  
"Why should we? And why do you need to sleep so bad lately. And what am I supposed to do? Hermione will either be playing with that owl or reading a book. I want to talk about qudditch dammit!" he said going red.  
  
"Here, Ron, this book should keep you entertained. And if you only knew what I did this summer you would know why I need to sleep." Harry threw the book he thought was qudditch strategy, but was the psychology book he got from Fleur. It hit Ron in the chest and fell into his lap. He read the title of the book with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't think it sounded very interesting. He also didn't fancy reading a book the whole trip through to Hogwarts. He looked over to Harry to question him, only to find that he drifted off in the momentary silence of the compartment. He decided to buck up and just read the damn thing. It might score some points with Hermione if he read a book on the way to Hogwarts. She also couldn't deny it as she was sitting right in front of him, next to Harry.  
  
Yes, Harry, his new rival. Not in a bad way. Friendly rivalry. Yep, for Hermione's heart. If he won, Ron would step down like a gracious loser and be the best man at the wedding. That scenario was unlikely though as Ron could see Harry didn't even know he was in this little game. Actually, it was all in Ron's head. He wasn't even trying. Harry was just Harry, and wouldn't know when a girl liked him if she shagged him in front everyone in the Great Hall. He would probably say something like, 'it was just mistaken identity.'  
  
Ron shook the plotting out of his head for now, and looked at the book Harry had him read. Might as well and give it a go, Harry was his best friend and as of yet, has not turned him wrong. If you don't count the chess set, and the third floor corridor when they were running from Filch in first year. Or going into the forbidden forest and Chamber of Secrets second year. Or being dragged into the Shrieking Shack third year. Or getting him stuck at the bottom of a lake fourth year. No, Harry had never turned him wrong, and Ron went merrily on to read the psychology book.  
  
It was rather interesting. Especially Freud. That whole penis envy girls had. 'Yep, girls should be envious, especially with the monster I carry around in my pants,' Ron thought smugly.  
  
Hermione noticed a smug grin on his face, so she decided to question him on it, which was a bad decision on Hermione's part. Some how they got into an argument that woke up Harry. Harry noticed it was getting dark out. He discreetly put out the magic gauge to measure his reserve levels. Drat, still three. He pulled out some school robes, went, and changed.  
  
When he got back, he noticed that the fight Ron and Hermione had gotten louder than they had ever been and also a good size crowd. Harry decided to break up the fight before it got violent. He pushed his way through the crowd amongst protests of the students. When he walked by Lavender, he felt a pinch on his bum. He looked back over his shoulder, only to notice no one was there.  
  
Harry shook the thoughts out of his head, and explained it off as an accident. He finally made it to the front where he could break up the fight, only the damage was about to be done.  
  
"What do you mean I don't know what I'm talking about?" Ron hollered.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, you don't know what your talking about." Screamed Hermione.  
  
Harry could tell Ron was getting flustered. He got all red and exclaimed, "Yeah, well, you have penis envy!"  
  
Everyone went absolutely silent. Hermione was working her mouth once more with nothing coming out, and Ron had a superior grin on his face with his arms crossed over his chest, finally triumphant in an argument with Hermione.  
  
The crowd finally started to giggle. Harry was wondering how Ron knew about penis envy. He didn't think psychology was studied in the wizarding world. Harry finally saw the book he handed to Ron. Wrong book.  
  
Hermione finally got her bearings straight and comprehended that the crowd was laughing at her, and ran to the nearest bathroom, crying. Ron still had a triumphant face on when Harry walked over.  
  
"Hey Harry, thanks for that book, it was interesting and it helped me win an argument against Hermione. Didn't know she would've ran away crying, what a sore loser." Ron obviously didn't understand what he had done.  
  
"You idiot! She's not mad she lost, but the fact you embarrassed her in front of the whole school!" even though it was an exaggeration, it wasn't far off. By the Welcoming Feast, the whole school would know. It finally looked like Ron comprehended what he had done as he seen the crowd giggling and laughing at what just happened.  
  
"What have I done?" Ron asked himself as he watched his chance with Hermione go up in smoke.  
  
(AN: How was that? I hoped you liked. Unbelievably, there aren't many chapters left. The next installment will be called The Knights of Hogwarts. Takes place in sixth year, and some changes take place. Draco becomes a friend, something is going on with Ginny [you will see some of it in this installment], something happens to Hermione, and Ron and Harry play important roles. All that is left in this one is a new animagus form for Harry along with an innate; the next one will be in the next installment or the one after that. The last innate is the most important. Now, I'll quit before you get anymore out of me. Peace). 


	17. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 16: Explanations  
  
Harry finally saw Hermione before they boarded the carriages. She had her confident face on and walked with a determined purpose amongst the snickers of the rest of the students. Harry would have guessed nothing happened earlier, except for the tear streaks on her face and her puffy red eyes. Ron apparently saw this too, because Harry heard a "dammit" from his left.  
  
She strode up to Harry, gave a greeting, and stayed close to him. After all, she could count on Harry. He was her anchor. He gave the most thoughtful gifts (Bubo), was sweet, somewhat cute, rich, and brave, and thought of other people before himself. He would make any girl happy; she was hoping it was she. She kind of had a crush on him since he saved her from the troll in first year. She kidded herself it was puppy love, which worked at first, until last year when she spent most of her time with him, and rather liked that better than spending time in the library by herself, or with both boys and having to listen to Ron make obnoxious comments about everything just to irk her.  
  
That's why she was so embarrassed about Ron's comment earlier. Harry had heard Ron say that. What if he believed Ron, her life would be over. Who cared about the rest of Hogwarts? They were either mean (Slytherins), nerdy (Ravenclaw), dorks (Hufflepuff), or stupid (Gryffindor). She thought the houses weren't what they used to be, and neither were people. Look at how everyone treated her very good, hoped to be more friend, Harry. When he's successful, he's their best friend; when he has a fall, he's public enemy number one. Even Ron was a part of the masses.  
  
She figured her and Harry were the only people who thought for themselves in the entire school, well except for maybe Dumbledore. She also thought Harry was the best person she knew and could fit into any house easily. Maybe not Ravenclaw, he was a bit dim at any given time, like most of the female attraction of Hogwarts being focused on him, whether for his looks, money, fame, or just him (Hermione). He wanted to prove himself, which was something to get him into Slytherin; he was loyal to a fault, which was obviously Hufflepuff; he got above average grades, which is why it was puzzling why he wasn't made a Prefect and Ron was, and that would have got him into Ravenclaw; and lastly he was the most brave person she knew, which made him the picture perfect Gryffindor.  
  
At the current moment, she was sitting by Harry, looking out the window. Harry was dozing (again), and Ron had his head in his hands. The carriage came to an abrupt halt in front of the doors, effectively waking Harry and shaking Hermione out of her stupor. The three best friends climbed out the carriage and headed to the doors. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry gave Hermione a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, bringing her focus on him.  
  
"I have to go meet with Dumbledore."  
  
"What, all be all alone."  
  
"No worries, all be back before everyone eats, so save me a spot, alright." Harry said with a little grin. Hermione looked into his eyes, only to notice how tired he looked. She grinned back too though, since it seemed contagious whenever Harry grinned.  
  
Harry walked to the gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office. He was in a hurry to get back. Not just for Hermione's sake, but he figured he could get a nap in when the feast started. He approached the gargoyle, and it sprung out of the way, letting Harry through. He figured Dumbledore must have asked the gargoyle to let him through when he got there.  
  
He let the stone steps carry him to the big wooden door to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door, then heard a faint, "Come in." Harry opened the door, only to see the headmaster grinning. He seemed a little older too. Harry figured he would look a little older if he had to organize a resistance against Voldemort, and now a new joker trying to dominate the world.  
  
Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit in a chair, which he gladly took. Dumbledore decided to start with, "I hope your trip was fine."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry replied as respectful as he could while trying to fall asleep at the same time. Maybe if he did, he would be sent to his bed, but that would mean Hermione would be alone, and he said he would be there for her. He sat a little straighter after that.  
  
"Right, now why I asked you to come see me. Originally, you are supposed to be the male Prefect for the fifth year Gryffindors. I realized how busy you would be this year, what with learning how to be an animagus and whatnot. Therefore, I suggested a first time ever position for you, an alternate Prefect. You don't have to wear the badge," at which he offered Harry a bronze badge with a P on it, opposed to the silver, "with this, you get to use the Prefect bathroom, and are privy to all Prefect information. That I will tell you myself.  
  
"You don't, however, have to enforce the school rules. In fact, you are not allowed to, unless you have to take the place of another Prefect. You are also eligible for Head Boy." He finished with a benign smile. "You may go Mister Potter."  
  
Harry got up, and was half way to the door, when he remembered that he had some questions. He turned to see Dumbledore standing up, and straightening some papers.  
  
"Sir," Harry started to speak, "if you don't mind, I have some questions."  
  
"Go right ahead, we might be a little late for the feast, but that will be fine. And call me Albus."  
  
Harry didn't feel like arguing with him so started, "Well, Albus, I activated my elemental power, but since then, it hasn't recovered. Before I activated it, my reserves would climb quicker than expected, but since then, they have stayed at the same level. What's wrong?"  
  
"When did you activate them?"  
  
"Last week."  
  
"What level did they release themselves at?"  
  
"Level one sir."  
  
"That's extremely dangerous. When did you wake from your coma?"  
  
Harry blushed at having been caught, but answered, "This morning."  
  
"Ah, I see. You have damaged your reserves. I am afraid they will be stuck at that level forever if we don't do something soon. I think I can organize something by Halloween."  
  
"What will I do in the mean time?"  
  
Dumbledore looked pensive for a few seconds before opening his desk drawer. He pulled out a necklace with an ice blue teardrop as the charm. "This will give you the feel of having twenty percent of your reserves back. However, you are only to wear this during class. It is like a drug. If you get dependant on it, you could be in serious trouble because you can run your reserves into the negatives, and not feel anything until you take it off."  
  
He handed it over to Harry, who took it with some trepidation. He didn't like the fact he could hurt himself with it. He shook his mind away from those thoughts, and remembered a question he had been dying to ask since summer.  
  
"Albus," he asked, which brought a smile to the old man's face, at the fact he remembered to call him by his name, "this summer when I transformed into my first innate, I had a dream. In it, Salazar Slytherin appeared, and just wanted to look at what was causing his heir so much trouble. He then proceeded to insult me, and called me the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, King Arthur, and some person named Hogwarts. He also said that I would be his heir if Voldemort died and didn't have a child by then. Do you know what it all means?"  
  
Dumbledore had a face that Harry didn't like. It looked like he was trying to disguise his anger, which was still seeping through. "Can you. describe him?" he asked in a would be calm voice.  
  
"Yeah, he had what sounded like a Spanish accent, he wore forest green robes with a silver lining, his eyes were the same color as his robes, and his hair and beard were just like yours. He also seemed to like the Hufflepuff house way back when, and was disappointed in that house now, and the heir, me."  
  
Dumbledore's face grew graver and graver with each detail Harry gave. He gave a sigh and replied, "Yes Harry, all which is true. However, that also means that somehow Voldemort has found a way to communicate with the dead. Which poses a problem for us," Dumbledore began to explain, but Harry just wanted the parts that concerned him, because it was hard not to fall asleep listening to Dumbledore. Not that he was boring, but he had a deep, soothing voice, which Harry felt that the same voice had sung him to sleep when he was a baby.  
  
He cut Dumbledore off with, "Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you just tell me what concerns me and did you sing me to sleep when I was a baby?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled a little at this, and seem to color more than usual at the last question. "Yes I did. And what concerns your heritage. I'll start with the most recent.  
  
"When Voldemort casted the Killing Curse on you, he sent enough power in you to receive enough 'blood' of Slytherin in you. Hence, parseltongue. You get Hufflepuff blood from a few hundred years ago when that heir married Gryffindor's heir, a Potter.  
  
"Now I have to jump to the beginning. Have you ever wondered who taught the founders their magic? Merlin. He was a great friend to the founders. They even had a nickname for him. Hogwarts was that name because it was rumored he had warts on his arm that Rowena Ravenclaw said looked like hog's warts, which stuck with him. Now, before then, he trained young Arthur Pendragon. Unknown by most everyone, Merlin had a daughter the same age as Arthur. They grew up best friends. Merlin's daughter is said to have had a crush on Arthur. She was heart broken when he married Gwen. She didn't let it show and was still his best friend.  
  
"Years later when Gwen ran off with Sir Lancelot, Arthur was heart broken, just as Megan, Merlin's daughter, had been. Megan comforted Arthur, and they eventually had an affair. Arthur was once again in love, and so was Megan. She had their son nine months later. Megan died shortly afterwards, when she contracted the bubonic plague.  
  
"Arthur took his son afterwards, faking his death and changing their last name to Potter. His son was named Godric. Arthur taught his son the art of sword fighting in their quiet, countryside home.  
  
"Years later, when Godric was fifteen, him and his father came across and old man begging for help, which they gave. They gave board and food for a week, before the man revealed himself to be Merlin. Arthur was overjoyed at seeing an old face. Merlin later told him that he would have to take Godric and train him, and he knew that he and his daughter were intimate with each other, and that he was sorry. Arthur knew it would have to happen, and let tears of sorrow go down his face as he watched his son, the only person he loved, leave him. He died later from a broken heart.  
  
"Godric learned the arts from Merlin, and also grew up with him. When Godric did his animagus transformation, which was a gold gryffin. If you translate that to French, you get 'gryffin d'ore.' This was made to Gryffindor, his nickname."  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. Or as flabbergasted as one could get when they're totally exhausted. Talk about information overload. Harry just gave an awed, "Wow."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started, "I know that was a lot of information. That is why I didn't want to tell you in your first year. You either wouldn't comprehend the significance of the whole situation, or I would have fried your brain."  
  
"Does. does it mean anything?" Harry asked in a far away voice.  
  
"It means you have powerful blood, and nothing more. You might get a few traits of your ancestors, if you haven't already, but you won't be like a god."  
  
"Why then, did Voldemort kill my father, and is trying to kill me?"  
  
"He knows of your blood, he also knows that it means you will do anything to prevail over injustice. When the Pendragon bloodline puts their mind to something, like destroying an evil force or accomplishing an ability, there is nothing to stop them. But it also means if they believe they can't do something, they never will.  
  
"Look at your self. You had trouble with the Summoning Charm, one of the easiest charms of fourth year, and you couldn't do it. On the other hand, you accomplished a charm that most adult wizards can't accomplish in the Patronus Charm. Then when you needed the Summoning Charm for the first task, you performed it flawlessly. Better than Miss. Granger could ever hope to accomplish until at least next year. See, you could be so much powerful, only if you let yourself be more powerful." Dumbledore finished in a whisper.  
  
"Now, let's head off to the feast." He said.  
  
(AN: Finally updated. How was it, by the way? Hoped it answered some of your questions. Felt good to finally get that information out. Not many chapters left, the next one should be funny if you liked the whole penis envy thing last chapter. BTW, does anyone know how to get italics and bold letters uploaded to FF? Thanks for updating. Peace). 


	18. Hormones and Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
AN: Not a lot of action from here on out. Maybe some funny stuff, depending on what you find funny. I do have a question though. Do you want me to finish the war with the 'Red Death' in this story, or in the next installment? If it is this one, it will take a little longer than I said, and I will not get to my other stories (not like you will want to read them with the fifth book coming out). What you will get though is some more action in this one.  
  
Chapter 17: Hormones and Classes  
  
Harry followed Professor Dumbledore all the way to the entrance of the Great Hall. He looked at Harry, seemingly giving him an encouraging grin, hoping to take his mind off all the information just passed through his brain. Harry gave a weak smile back, not wanting to stand any longer, just wanting to get some food in him, then maybe take a nap before everyone made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Dumbledore pushed the doors open, and they both walked in. it wasn't like the many times where everyone just stopped what they were doing to watch the two take their seats. There were a few questioning glances, but no one stopped their conversations. Harry was happy for this, and made his way to an open seat next to Hermione, who was looking sullen, and Ron wasn't too far off. From what Harry could tell, everyone was happier considering the circumstances that were going on in the world.  
  
Harry examined the new first years that replaced the seventh years. Gryffindor seemed to have as many first years as the rest of the school. He looked over at the Slytherin table. They seemed to be the same conniving people they were last year, save the first years who no doubt would have their brains poisoned within a few days. One surprise though was that Draco Malfoy wasn't surrounded by his normal crowd, exclaiming about his feats of the previous summer. He was picking at his food, throwing an occasional disgusted glance at the rest of his housemates. Harry wondered why.  
  
Harry focused on his own housemates. They all seemed happy. He looked over at Parvati Patil, and noticed how tight her shirt was against her chest. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head of the impure thoughts going through his brain. He opened his eyes, only to find they were still focused on her chest. Harry knew what he was doing, but couldn't seem to focus anywhere else. He quickly ducked underneath the table, faking dropping his fork, only to find that he was entranced by a pair of legs next to Parvati. He chanced a look above the table to find that those specific pair of long, shapely legs belonged to one Lavender Brown.  
  
Harry gulped, and slowly straightened up, focusing on nothing but the plate in front of him. It seemed someone was trying to talk to him, seeing he kept feeling a poking sensation in the region of his ribs. It was as if he was having an outer body experience. He looked over at who was jabbing him in the ribs, to find that he wished he didn't.  
  
It was the most beautiful visage he ever seen. It seemed to glow when it was happy, which only a faint trace could be seen, and Harry suspected it was from amusement. Yep, it was the beautiful face of one Hermione Granger. She seemed to have a slight smile on, which only caused Harry to stare harder. Harry could start to hear a faint voice asking, "What's the matter?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, which seemed to make his hearing sharper. He felt himself answering, "Nothing, just tired."  
  
"Oh, what took so long with Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired." Harry answered, faking a yawn.  
  
"Well, are you going to eat?" Hermione asked with a little more amusement.  
  
"What, oh yes, I was planning on it." Harry answered with a faint blush at acting like an idiot.  
  
He piled food on his plate he didn't plan to eat, but was putting glass after glass of pumpkin juice away. No doubt being deprived of a liquid substance for a week. He was also pondering his newfound attraction to his female dorm mates. One, it came on suddenly. Maybe not, since he was too tired to focus on anyone on the train. Two, there was no two. He just now has the attraction level to girls as a womanizer. He didn't want that. He always prided himself on looking pass the outer beauty of someone to see what was on the inside. Drat, it could be hormones. The curse that rivals that of the Cruciatus. 'This could be hard,' Harry thought, having to deal with two dark lords and now having the added responsibility of controlling his loins.  
  
Everyone got up, apparently, the feast had ended, and Harry hadn't heard one bit of Dumbledore's welcoming speech. Oh well, probably the old thing every year. He noticed the back of Hermione's head and Ron leading the first years to the Gryffindor common room. 'So they must be this years new prefects,' Harry thought. He quickly ducked his head so he wouldn't become entranced into any new female body part.  
  
He followed the first year's shoes that were ahead of him. He made it to Gryffindor tower and rushed up the stairs to avoid more females. He quickly unpacked his trunk, got into his pajamas and went to bed.  
  
He awoke to Ron banging him on the head with a pillow. He quickly shooed Ron away, only to find Ron didn't go away and he started to bang Harry with the pillow again. Ron obviously was in a happy mood and forgot all about the little predicament with Hermione.  
  
"What the hell is with you?" questioned Harry.  
  
"First day of classes!" Ron said with glee, which only convinced Harry that this was a dream. Ron, wanting to go to classes what a bunch of malarkey. Harry pulled his sheets up, preparing to go back to his dreamless sleep, instead of this ridiculous dream.  
  
Harry only found that it was impossible as an other assault battered him. He sighed resignedly and got dressed. Harry was still tired and decided classes would be perfect for napping.  
  
On their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry decided to ask Dream Ron why he wanted to go to classes today.  
  
"Didn't you see the new DADA teacher? She was, how do muggles say, drop dead gorgeous, sexy, good enough to eat?" Ron exclaimed rather enthusiastically. Well now, Harry knew this was reality. It also proposed a problem. Was his attraction to those girls last night a fluke, or would he have to clean up the drool he would leave on his DADA desk?  
  
He shook his head clearing his thoughts, and headed into the Great Hall with his head down. Didn't want to trigger his hormones now, did he? He sat next to Hermione who again had red, puffy eyes. Ron finally remembered yesterday, and settled into a somber mood. It was only increased to find out that they didn't have DADA for two days and had Potions, Divination, and Transfiguration today and all double periods.  
  
Harry chanced a look up and moved his eyes swiftly, so as not to focus on anyone, but get the jest of what was going on. So far, he got laughing and pointing in his direction. Did people notice his staring last night? All color drained from his face. That is, until, he heard a sob come from Hermione. They were laughing at that debacle from last night. Oh well, it will all pass, it always does. Harry ate a piece of toast and attempted to take a nap until Potions, that was the one class Harry wasn't going to get caught dozing in, since he was always the main focus in that class, along with Neville Longbottom.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry was trying to get comfortable and block out the laughing, giggling, and Hermione sobbing. It wasn't noticeable unless you were setting right next to her like Harry. This was making it hard on Harry to sleep. One, no one was trying to hide their laughs, which was just plain rude. Two, he couldn't stand any girl crying, especially Hermione. It jerked at his heartstrings. Therefore, being fed up, he slammed his fists on the table, shushing everyone since they were focused on the person next to him.  
  
He stood on the table, getting everyone's attention, including the teachers. He looked around, steeling himself for the speech he was getting ready to make, and forming one.  
  
"Everyone," he started, "you no doubt are laughing at my best friend that had a comment made about her from my other best friend. First off, I would just like to say you all are extremely rude. You are laughing at the only person in the school who no doubt NOT laugh at you if you were in the same position. Shame on you." Everyone looked down in shame at having been told the truth, and they knew it to be true.  
  
"Now, concerning the penis envy, I happen to agree with what was said." This caused everyone to look up in surprise, and Hermione to burst into loud sobs. It jerked at Harry's heart once again, but steeled himself for the rest. "Since I agree with that, I have to agree with the fact that every female in Hogwarts has penis envy also." This caused all the girls to have scandalized faces on; the most scandalized was Professor McGonagall. Harry knew that wasn't good.  
  
"How many girls want a baby?" most of the girl population raised their hands. "And how many of you carry a purse or some kind of hand bag?" Most all the girls raised their hands. "Now, how many of you carry a wand?" Harry asked with a triumphant gleam in his eye as all the girls raised their hand, save the professors who decided not to participate in the survey.  
  
Harry continued his speech. "Those are all symptoms of penis envy," most of the boys looked exceptionally happy at this news, but Harry wasn't going to let them revel in their supposed superiority over the females. "Not so fast gentleman. If you chose to believe that, as I do, I have to believe that you all have an Oedipal Complex." Everyone looked on with surprise, save Hermione who started to giggle. Harry suspected that she read the famous play. "Let me elaborate. You, my fellow males, want to have sex with your mother, and kill your father! I, however, do not have this complex, since I have no parents." now everyone had a shocked face on, except Dumbledore who looked like he wanted to burst open laughing his head off. That was probably the first time Harry didn't feel sad talking about his parents, but this time with acceptance. Dumbledore was shaking trying to keep his laughter down. Harry decided not to give the females more ammunition by delving deeper into the theory and bring up castration anxiety.  
  
"But, that is all theory, which I don't believe in, carry on with your breakfast." Harry finished jumping down from his table, still being stared at by the population of the school. The only noise to be heard was Dumbledore laughing at everyone.  
  
When Harry plopped back into his chair, hoping to catch some sleep in the silent Hall, he was sorely mistaken as Hermione latched herself onto Harry and, surprisingly kissed him right on the lips. This didn't go do well with Harry or Ron. Harry for one had the toughest fight in his life not to kiss her back, and Ron was mad that Harry got a kiss, throwing another wrench into his plans.  
  
Harry decided not to go to sleep, just in case his dreams posed a problem. About five minutes later everyone started to go to class as did Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione was still a little cold to Ron, only giving him one-word answers, but that was an improvement to the totally shunning of him.  
  
They sat in the back, as always was the case pertaining to the class known as Potions. Snape walked in, and still didn't have a smile on that always- sneering face. He even had it talking to the Slytherins, granted it was a lesser degree than if he was addressing the Gryffindors. Harry guessed it was that old rule, 'if you keep your face like that, it'll stay that way!' Harry though, could sense an amused aura about the frigid Potion Master. In fact, he could sense everyone's aura, if he focused on them. Most of the females had an embarrassed aura about them, as did the males. Hermione was one of extreme happiness; he didn't know it was because she finally got a kiss from him right smack on the lips. Ron had a disgruntled aura about, but he also had a little bit of a relieved mixed in. again Harry didn't know it was because of the kiss and the fact Hermione was talking to him again, even though they were one-word answers. After all, he wasn't a mind reader.  
  
During the class, Harry was split once again from Ron and Hermione, and they were forced to work with each other. Harry thought Snape might have a power like his, seeing he always knew where to put the Gryffindors to make them unhappiest. However, the surprising thing was the conversation he had with Snape.  
  
"So, Potter, think your bigger than the teaching staff of this school, undermining them like that?" he asked in the deadliest of whispers. Harry spluttered, trying to come up with an answer to that. "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed the look on McGonagall's face when you said she had that wiener envy or whatever. I wish I had a camera on me to get that picture." He said almost wistfully. "Five points to Gryffindor for the excellent speech."  
  
That conversation surprised Harry, but thought he could work it to his advantage. "Professor, you really want a picture of her face?"  
  
"Oh yes I do. It would be perfect for black-mailing that old bat!" Snape exclaimed in a maniacal whisper, rubbing his hands together like he was getting ready for a feast.  
  
"Sir, I can get you a picture of that if you promise to be fair to all Gryffindors for one year." Harry said, hoping that proposition worked.  
  
"You get me that picture and you have a deal. I'll even treat you and Longbottom fair the rest of your schooling here." Snape said in a commanding whisper. "And Potter, if you fail to get me that picture, I'll make both your lives living hell."  
  
Harry gulped and hoped against hope that Colin Creevey got a picture of that.  
  
The bell sounded and everyone left the murky dungeon. He and Ron made their way to Divination while Hermione made her way to Arithmancy. Ron scowled at this, but not at Harry. Ron knew he didn't know what he was doing. Harry just didn't know how courteous he was, and didn't know what it did to girls. One of the many gifts of Harry Potter Ron guessed.  
  
Divination was uneventful, or as far as Harry could tell since he had a good rest through it and wasn't caught. In his opinion, the perfect class. The duo caught up to Hermione, who didn't scowl at Ron, just merely gave him a look of indifference, which in Ron's opinion was a major improvement. She gave Harry the warmest smile ever and it even made warmer. Harry didn't know if it was his newfound power or the fact, he found Hermione beautiful. Either way, Harry opted for the head down look.  
  
Hermione questioned Harry on this, which before he could respond, Ron did for him.  
  
"Probably so he could sleep more. He slept all the way through Divination." Ron spoke, and Harry could have slugged him one for it too. Even though Hermione didn't think too much of Divination, it was still a class, therefore you needed to pay attention. Ron was hoping for Hermione to scold Harry, hopefully evening them out a bit, which wasn't the case.  
  
"Well I don't blame him. I mean who could honestly stay awake and swallow that garbage. The only people I believe could do that are Lavender and Parvati." Hermione heard two 'hmph's' and watched as two girls marched past them. She, of course knew they were there, no doubt following Harry, more specifically his bum. She thought it was fair though, after all, she had to endure them whispering about her last night.  
  
Harry looked up also when he felt the girls brush past, but didn't get further than their waist as he watched their butts bouncing away from him. 'Argh, get a hold of your self. This is ridiculous,' Harry scolded himself mentally. Just when he was getting ready to bow down again, he saw an other pair of legs that could give Lavender a run for her money. They were, long, shapely and tan. They looked so smooth, Harry just wanted to run his hand up and down them for eternity. He quickly flicked his eyes up to the face of the mysterious goddess legs. Not a bad face, bordering nice, but not cute. Ah, recognition, Eloise Midgen. The girl Ron called a troll last year. 'Well, she certainly isn't this year,' Harry thought with a goofy, mental grin. His face looked impassive from the out side.  
  
He followed her progress down the hall until her back was to him, only to notice that her butt was good enough to eat off. It was ten times better than Lavender's and Parvati's combined. Unknown to Harry, he started to follow her. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother quizzically before asking Harry what he was doing. He face may have been impassive, but not his speaking abilities. He responded with a gurgle. This caused Hermione to giggle and Ron to guffaw. Hermione thought it sounded cute and Ron couldn't believe that his friend was acting like a total idiot. He looked at where his friend was staring, only to find Eloise Midgen's back side. 'Woof woof,' Ron thought, 'what a dog.'  
  
He stored it away for future use, maybe it would help in the war he called: 'Operation Hermione.' He dragged his friend to transfiguration where he seemed to snap out of his little trace.  
  
Harry was thinking that he finally was caught. What a prat he was. He shook it off, and took a seat in the back. Ron and Hermione thought this was weird as they always sat in the middle. They shrugged it off to go set back with him, only to find one seat back there and it was occupied by there friend. Hermione was a little sad at the prospect of not being able to sit with Harry since breakfast. Ron on the other hand was overjoyed. 'Maybe Harry knows I want Hermione, and is giving me a chance. What a guy.' Ron thought happily, as he watched the best friend anyone could have slump over and get ready for the oncoming nap. 'Maybe not.'  
  
The bell rang and professor McGonagall looked over the class, and seemed to get colder as it came on Harry. Apparently, his power whatever it was, was growing, and could sense strong feelings directed projected at him. He felt the iciness upon him, and looked up right into McGonagall's eyes, surprising her at the abruptness of the stare. Almost like, he could feel it. She shook her head and began the day's lesson with the fifth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Not a good combo.  
  
"You have basically finished transfiguration. You all still have skills you need to perfect, and you will be doing a review of all four years. The rest of your schooling will consist of Animagi." The class talked about this news for some time until McGonagall cleared her voice, bringing attention back on her.  
  
"This year we will study the different types of Animagi as well as find out your potential Animagi form." 'Uh-oh,' Harry thought everyone will find out about my forms, and then they'll know who Seraph is.  
  
"For the first part of today's lesson will be studying the process of becoming an Animagi. Then we will begin finding out your forms. Open your books to." Harry didn't listen to the rest of it as he knew what the whole process consisted of. So he took a nap.  
  
***  
  
Harry was in a field of wild flowers. It was so beautiful with the white, puffy clouds in the deep baby blue sky. Yes, it was definitely picturesque. Harry all of the sudden spots a girl. He can't make out her features clearly, except that her hair is so blond, it is almost white, and she is wearing a yellow sundress. She was also fifty yards away. Abruptly, she breaks into a run towards Harry.  
  
This surprised Harry. As she was now ten yards away, he seen she was the most beautiful creature ever. Even more so than unicorns. Her deep, blue eyes looked like the sky. She had little blue flowers on her dress and was as tall as Harry. She also had bare feet.  
  
She launched herself on to Harry, giggling like mad. Harry was now perplexed, and gradually put his arms around her. She pulled back a little and started to kiss him. 'Freaky,' Harry thought. He had to admit that this dream was better than the Voldemort ones.  
  
As Harry snaked his arms around her, he discovered, through the very thin sundress that she wasn't wearing a bra. Not good. This could get sticky.  
  
Harry quit kissing her, but she continued kissing him. 'Let's figure this out, Harry old boy,' as Harry thought to himself, 'before this we were. in transfiguration! So this must be a dream.' Ha! Figured this out without Hermione. 'Hmm, to get out of this,' Harry thought. He came to a sudden inspiration and started pinching and twisting his skin. It obviously worked since he saw darkness and heard snickers. He opened his eyes to find everyone looking and pointing at him.  
  
'Stupid people,' Harry thought, 'didn't I tell them about being rude.' Harry gave everyone a dirty look, except Hermione who had an amused grin on. He could feel she was only amused because she was in the same predicament only hours before. Harry gave her a grin and asked everyone what happened.  
  
Ron was the one who responded with, "Well, you were mumbling then said, 'Ha! Figured it out without Hermione.' Then, you mumbled some more and started to pinch and twist your skin around."  
  
Harry looked at his arms to see red marks from his attempts to wake up. Harry heard a remark from a Slytherin, "Hey Potter, dreaming about Granger now?" and the rest of the Slytherin's started laughing. Before he could respond, someone beat him to it.  
  
"Don't you listen? He said he did it without Granger, suggesting that she wasn't present you idiot." The class looked on with surprise as Draco Malfoy was the one with the retort.  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't know you jumped on Potter's bandwagon?" sneered a Slytherin.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just thought someone from our house should've corrected that idiotic dolt's remark before a Gryffindor did, and made us all look like idiots. Besides, he deserved it." Malfoy responded with a gleam in his eye, challenging someone to call him on it, which no one did.  
  
McGonagall broke the tension with, "Alright everyone, let's figure out you Animagus form's." which was meant with excited chatter. "Mister Potter, I'll speak to you later."  
  
That didn't make Harry too happy. Harry again decided to not pay attention until he heard Hermione's called. "Granger, front and center." Which Hermione obliged to happily. McGonagall casted the spell, and waited as Hermione was put under as her eyes glazed over. Suddenly she broke out of it.  
  
Her nosed turned into an elephant trunk, her right hand turned into a dog's paw and her leg's became a dolphin's tail. Harry was impressed she stayed vertical like that, while everyone else was impressed for a different reason. McGonagall had ill-disguised pride in her eyes and Harry could feel it coming off her.  
  
Hermione changed back, but had a confused face on. McGonagall ushered back to her desk as McGonagall began to explain what Hermione was.  
  
"Everyone settle down. Miss. Granger is something that is the most rarest transformation of all animagi's. She is known as an Animinimus. In other words, she has no animal transformation, but can change any body part into any animal body part that corresponds with her. With practice, she can probably change her whole body into an animal, then she could change into any animal on earth." The class looked at Hermione in awe, except Harry and Malfoy. Harry decided to take another go at a nap.  
  
Harry woke again, this time with no dream and Malfoy going up in front of the class. McGonagall casted the spell and Malfoy's eyes glazed over. A second later, an unicorn in all it's magnificent splendor was standing in front of the class. The class was in awe, even more so than Hermione's. This was because the cruelest boy in their school was the most purest animal in the world. The unicorn lifted its hoof to take a walk, but Malfoy transformed again. This time it was a pure white turtledove. The class was even more in awe. Two pure creatures belonged to Malfoy. Plus, he was the first multiple animagi in the class.  
  
The dove looked like it was ready to take off, before it changed once again. This time it was a pure white sea lion. Harry knew about sea lions from his muggle school. Usually fun loving, they can turn very dangerous if provoked. The sea lion gave a bark and turned back into Malfoy who ducked his head and headed back to his seat, no doubt embarrassed from the attention.  
  
McGonagall regained her senses and called the two students before Harry. Pansy Parkinson was a three-toed sloth, which most everyone found amusing. Parvati was a fox, which Harry couldn't agree more with. Now the decisive moment, his turn.  
  
As McGonagall called his name and he walked up to the front, it felt as if he was walking to his execution. He could feel the intent stares on his back, expecting the best forms from him, because, after all, he was Harry Potter.  
  
He got in front of McGonagall, and once again, he felt the empty darkness. He felt the strong pull of his lion form, but not Blitz or Blizzard's. He decided to follow Blaze's pull and a second later, felt himself shift forms. Harry grinned, well as much as he could as a Nemean Lion could. Everyone had pretty much the same looks of fear except Hermione who had a bright smile on, and surprisingly Malfoy. Harry let out a roar that shook the room and went back to the empty blackness.  
  
He now felt a new pull. It was kind of like Blizzard's, but different. It wanted to be with beings, but not have the spotlight focused on him. He also felt some mischievousness in the pull. Harry was curious, so decided to follow the pull. A second later, Harry felt himself shrinking. The class looked over their desks to see Harry. What they saw was a slightly smaller version of a coyote. The coyote was pitch black with a blood red lightning bolt mark on its forehead. The class was looking intently at him now, and he turned his head in a questioning manner, which caused the girls to, 'aww' at the cuteness of the little animal and caused Harry to shift back.  
  
The class held ill-disguised disappointment, except Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy. Everyone wanted to a dragon or something like that. Harry took his seat and thought about his transformation. He figured he didn't turn into Blitz or Blizzard because he could turn into them already, or partially. He figured he turned into the new form because he was too exhausted when he originally did the spell.  
  
He heard Ron be called up to McGonagall. He walked up to the front of the class, stumbling a bit. When his eyes glazed over, Harry examined his aura. It seemed he was fighting a battle within himself. Harry figured Ron had more than one animal and was deciding which to choose. All of the sudden, he changed into a chestnut colored Hippogriff. Harry figured that one made sense because once you gained Ron's trust, which was hard; he would stick by you through thick and thin. He pawed the ground and changed again.  
  
This time he was a gigantic bull. His coat was a fiery red and was bigger than Blaze, which was saying something. The bull had a stubborn look in its eye, which was vintage Ron, and the floor was crumbling under the weight of the bull. It gave a snort, and turned back into Ron. He walked back to his seat with his head held high. Harry figured it was him reveling in the fame the class was giving him.  
  
McGonagall could be heard saying, "The prophecy is here. The three in this class are the ones." It appeared Harry was the only one that heard her through the classroom as he stayed put to be lectured on the effects of napping in class.  
  
(AN: Long chapter. Hope you all liked it. It seems FF.Net is messing with me. I get your reviews, but it doesn't record them in the story part, if that makes any sense. Hopefully this chapter cuts back on my remaining chapters. The girl in the dream, you find out about her later, she's not real. Malfoy's animagus forms explain a lot and he will have no romantic relationship with any character. Harry's hormonal problem will be explained later also. Anyways, hope this chapter was long enough. Peace). 


	19. Enemies Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 18: Enemies Unite!

It had been two weeks since transfiguration. They were now studying the advantages and disadvantages of being an animagus. They would not learn how to become one until seventh year, and if they actually wanted to be one, they had to register with McGonagall. Since Harry was so laid back this year, he noticed the way McGonagall would seem to tail him every chance she got. Harry would feel out with his aura sensing power, which he was now almost able to control. She had an inquisitive and something of awe about her. Harry had yet to figure out why.

Harry was now getting used to the girls of his school, so they affected him less and less. He still had to watch out though, because if he were caught unawares by a girl with his guard down, he would go into a trance. Especially the DADA teacher. Ron wasn't lying. She was simply gorgeous. Harry didn't learn anything from her, the same for most of the males actually, but for different reasons. He was usually sleeping, which didn't really affect him since his prowess in the core magic classes since he couldn't really do any magic. 

Harry did that with most of his classes actually. All except for Potions and Divination, which he believed he wouldn't learn anything worthwhile in and he was afraid of Snape. Harry finally got the picture of McGonagall to Snape, which was a mistake. Snape immediately welched on his deal and was even more despicable to Harry and Neville. Harry guessed he would do that, and sabotaged the picture to where it disintegrated ten days afterwards. Thus, increasing his hate for Harry.

***

It was now the first week of October. Harry was now able to manipulate his Aura Vision, as he called it, into taking over his entire vision just to see people's aura. This helped him because he could still recognize people, but he no longer had to worry about the female population. It also advanced so far that he could tell when people were lying or were a danger to him. He only got a faint trace of danger from a few Slytherins, so he realized they were no real threat.

Dumbledore came and talked to him earlier in the day. He said that the potions and instruments needed were almost all set up, and that everything would be set up in two weeks. He also requested that Harry come for a meeting with some… _influential _people later that night. Dumbledore looked torn between this request as it was necessary, but against his better judgment.

This puzzled Harry, but he didn't question Dumbledore. Harry would be at his office at seven, and he knew the password so he had no worries about it. Therefore, Harry killed some time focusing his powers into the center of his body. He found this useful because it reduced the amount of magic he used when he casted spells. 

After a few hours, Ron came around and they played a few games of chess, at which Harry was still no good. It was a quarter to seven, so Harry decided to head for the headmaster's office. Harry got there with a few minutes to spare when he headed up. When he arrived, Dumbledore looked sullen. As soon as Harry walked in, Dumbledore beckoned him to follow as he left through a secret passage through the back wall.

They climb steps, they descended steps, they walked straight ahead, and they had to walk in corkscrew fashions to get where they wanted to get to meet with a group of fellow wizards. This group consisted of a large number of people Harry did not know, but he did know two. Right in front of him was his godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When Harry first seen their faces, he was overjoyed, until he saw fear etched in every millimeter of their face. Harry noticed that was what everyone else had splashed across his or her visages as well. Dumbledore was the only one, besides Harry who had no idea what was going on, who didn't look afraid. Harry tried asking Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore what was going on, but all he got was a squeeze on the shoulder from Sirius. 

The group continued to walk, with Dumbledore and Harry bringing up the rear. They walked for fifteen more minutes until they reached a hidden door in what was a supposed dead end. Dumbledore walked to the front and said grabbled words, which opened the door. The others walked in front of Dumbledore until Harry was again at his side. At this point Harry started to feel a painful tingling in his scar. Harry now began to feel trepidation about this whole endeavor, because whenever his scar hurt while he was conscious, Voldemort was near.

The group was now in front of a door, and most of them were visibly shaking now. This was making Harry especially cautious as he watched a big black man; and easily biggest of the group, almost whimper. Sirius and Remus however didn't look frightened anymore, but each had schooled a cool calmness over their faces. Harry was relieved little by this, but relieved all the same.

The moment had come when Remus reached for the doorknob, of simple brass, and turned and entered. The members of the group walked in ahead of Dumbledore and Harry and fanned out, each going left and right of a circular table in the middle of the room. Harry stationed himself on the left seat of the two remaining, closest to the door. The pain in his scar flared for the briefest of moments before it was gone completely.

As Harry looked around the room, he noticed that there were other people here, clad in dark robes. As he looked at Dumbledore for guidance, who also sat next to Harry, he answered with, "We look just like them, to them," which answered Harry's questions with a Concealment Charm. 

After two tense minutes of waiting, another dark figure sat at the table, but as dark as he was, his identity was unmistakable. There was no doubt that it was Voldemort. Harry started to panic, even jumping out of his chair until Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, which Harry just shook off.

"What are you doing? Leading me to my death." Harry questioned.

"Sit down Harry, you must hear this," Dumbledore pleaded. Harry was getting ready to leave when he looked around at the other members of his accompanying group. They were just as frightened as he was. Harry then warily sat himself down.

At the other end of the room, a solitaire person was clapping. Voldemort was staring directly at Harry with a predatory smirk upon his face, causing Harry to blanch white and wish he could pull his wings out and fly away. Voldemort just smirked wider.

"It seems like our _guardian angel_ isn't so brave after all." Voldemort hissed. Harry tensed because he thought he had hidden his identity well, but Voldemort still knew. Sirius and Remus launched from their chairs and tried to lunge at Voldemort, but they happened to be magically restrained.

"Control your _lap dogs_, _Albus_." Voldemort smirked towards Dumbledore.

"Then keep your snide comments to yourself, _Tom_." Dumbledore bit back.

"Touché," Voldemort replied, tipping an imaginary hat towards Dumbledore. "Enough of this mindless banter," Voldemort hissed out in a menacing manner, causing everyone to shiver except Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. Harry was sad to say that he was scared by that tone just as everyone else was.

"Agreed," Dumbledore responded, and with that, the meeting was under way. First, they discussed a temporary truce. Harry noticed right off the bat, only Voldemort and Dumbledore were expected to talk during this whole charade. Everyone else just sat around giving their counterparts menacing looks. 

Next, they talked about trading some dark ingredients so they could establish the plan to get Harry healed. Voldemort was at first adamant that it wasn't needed and the boy wouldn't even be apart of anything, but was later talked into it as that the Red Death, the reason behind this meeting. Harry didn't understand why the meeting was between these two powers. He thought it was the good's side to put a stop to both of the opposing sides. 

The meeting continued for a little while longer, both Dumbledore and Voldemort exchanging blows to the other, trying to get a rise out of their counterpart, but neither exceeding. It looked to Harry as if they were just flexing their muscles, so to speak. Harry could also tell both men were, in a strange way, having a good time. Harry figured it had been a while since any of them had had a challenging conversation, and they enjoyed. Harry could see how each one wish for the other to be on their side, so as to have more of them.

It was then that Harry began to understand. No matter how sadistic Voldemort was, or how good Dumbledore was, the both had warrior spirits, which made each have honor and a sense of duty. Harry looked at each man's eyes again and could almost read their minds. Each believed they were right in their own cause. Voldemort actually believed he was making the world a better place and everyone would eventually thank him in the end.

The meeting was finally over, for which Harry was thankful. He was tired, and wanted to mull this situation over in his head. They finally arrived where they first met, and that was where Harry and Dumbledore split from the group. When they finally got back to the headmaster's office, Harry was told to go to bed and come back tomorrow so Dumbledore could explain everything better to him on a more alert level, again which Harry was thankful for because he passed out right when he was over his bed.

**AN:** How was that? Sorry for such the long wait. I hope there are still some fans out there. I been busy recently, and won't go into detail, but you can read my bio if you want to know. When you review, it would be helpful to get some tips so as to improve my writing for you, or some advice, or something I'm doing good so I will continue to do that. So help a cracka out. Peace.


	20. Explanations Galore!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 19: Explanations Galore!

Harry was flabbergasted still, from the previous night's events. He was in the same room as Voldemort, as well as twelve of his closest Deatheaters, and not one attempt on his life. Dumbledore also had no attempt made on him either. These events were incredibly strange. 'There must be something seriously wrong with the world if Dumbledore and Voldemort are going to team up,' Harry thought. He didn't realize how right he was.

Harry didn't sleep at all that night. He was still shaking from the encounter. It was early enough now for Harry to go to see the headmaster in his office. Afraid of what might be told to him, Harry reluctantly left. He was up before most people, seeing it was early on Saturday morning. He met no one when he arrived at the stone gargoyle concealing the headmaster's office.

The gargoyle, to Harry's surprise, jumped from his stone perch and let Harry in. the ride up from the spiraling staircase seemed to take forever and all to soon all at the same time. Harry was just raising his hand to knock on Dumbledore's door when he was told to come in. Harry had been expecting it, so it didn't surprise him too much when it happened.

Across the room sat Dumbledore, who looked like he hadn't slept in years. At the site of Dumbledore, Harry had a flash of anger towards the man who could have potentially put his life at risk. He put it in check for now so he could get some answers.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore began, "you no doubt have a lot of questions, to which have the answers to, at least I hope I do. I will start with last night to explain away questions from there, and possibly others you may have.

"First, the reason why that meeting ever took place to begin with was because of the Red Death. They have threatened the wizarding community here in Europe as a whole. Including Voldemort. They are going to kill everyone. At least they're going to try. If that happens, Voldemort has no one to rule over, if he survives.

"We have no idea why they're doing this, Voldemort and I, but we are both intent to stop this. As to why I have aligned myself with Voldemort, I had to choose the lesser of two evils. I do feel sick to my stomach helping him, don't get me wrong, and yes, we are helping him, but there is no other way. It would be pointless fighting two wars and having the ministry after us.

"Voldemort is going to focus mostly on fighting. We will be supporting his fighters if they need help, and playing a sort of diplomacy between Deatheaters and the ministry.

"There is another reason to this, Harry, and it concerns you," Dumbledore said, as if reading his mind. "For us to have agreed to Voldemort's terms, I demanded a shipment of some… shady potions ingredients for undisclosed purposes. Voldemort, being his normal 'All must bow to me' pompousness, asked why. I refused to tell him, for I might endanger you. He didn't budge neither so I finally told him a watered down version of it all. I'm sure he figured it out, and he almost broke the deal off to go after you, but a Red Death attack had him focused on more pressing matters.

"He finally gave us the needed ingredients because he realized we would need you in this upcoming war. Speaking of which, you should be able to utilize tonight, after the Halloween Feast." Dumbledore finished.

Harry had many of his questions answered. He was also glad that he was privy to the information about the Red Death. Also as to why Dumbledore aligned himself to Dumbledore. He still had a few questions left to be answered.

"Last night," Harry said, "I noticed or felt a connection between you and Voldemort that I couldn't explain, like you were almost… _happy_ talking with Voldemort," Harry left off there and let Dumbledore explain the rest.

He had a pensive look on his face while stroking his beard. He finally sat up and related his ponderings back to Harry.

"Harry, you'll find this out for yourself when you get older. I'll try to explain it, but it is really something you have to live through to understand. In my veins, runs the blood of warriors. I live to fight. You have it in you and so does Voldemort. A few wizards do. Because of this, you always want to battle. Be it with wits or arms, you'll always want to do this. Right now, you may not, but you will. It has been a long time for Tom and I to use what is in our blood. Last night was the first time in I say twenty years.

"As to why I think you felt the connection, it might have been because of your blood, or you have finally accessed your final ancestor's power you inherited. Gryffindor always did have a knack for Legilimancy. You now have Parseltongue, Aura Reading, and Legilimancy. Well done." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

"What's Legilimancy?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore stood up, looked at his bookcase behind him, and picked an old, tattered black book that seemed unnaturally thin compared to all his other books. "Read this," he stated, and Harry slipped it into his robes.

"How long will it take for this potion to take effect, professor, and will it cure my lust for my uh… classmates?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore once again smiled and said, "Yes, I believe it will cure your yearning for the opposite sex, Harry. As for how long, I don't know. It isn't a normal potion I know. It has to seep into you, I know that for sure." He finished.

"Sir, do you know why I went all googly eyes for girls?"

 "Yes, I do. When you damaged your reserve intake, you also damaged one of your hormonal outputs. It didn't know when to produce or to quite making the hormones. Therefore, it just started to produce the hormone nonstop." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir, I'd better go, breakfast just started, and I really don't want to answer my friends questions as to where I have been." Harry stated and walked out to Dumbledore telling him to be back in his office right after the Feast.

The day went by much like how the staircase ride to Dumbledore's office went. Too fast and too slow for Harry's liking. Their was no trip to town today, for fear of a Red Death attack, which just prolonged the agony.

The feast was finally over, nothing special or spectacular about it, besides Malfoy cursing a seventh year through the Hufflepuff table. He apparently said something derogatory to a muggle-born who passed by which angered Malfoy. He got a detention for his efforts.

Harry was once again making his way to Dumbledore's office. Inside was Dumbledore, Snape, and a drunk man Harry didn't know.

"Excellent to see you, Harry," Dumbledore greeted. Snape's sour face was still intact and the drunken man seemed like he didn't really care who entered the room. "Let us make our way to your chamber." Dumbledore said.

They followed Dumbledore all the way to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It opened as soon as they entered, and they made their way to the bottom. Dumbledore said he charmed and charmed the entrance until it finally would accept his magic signature, 'which took forever,' according to him.

The bottom wasn't better than the last time he was down there, but it did look a little bit more hospitable. In the chamber was a glass tank with a mask floating in it.

"Potter, you are to submerge yourself into the potion and let it repair your reserves by seeping through your skin. You may not drink this at anytime because it will kill you in three seconds, needless to say, there is no antidote." Snape barked out. "How long you are to be in it is unknown until you awake."

"Harry, this is Mundungus Fletcher, he will be your guard." Dumbledore said. The said man gave a drunken wave and a burp with flames, denoting he had been drinking firewhiskey. "If you would, go change behind those curtains."

Harry looked to where he was pointing, and seen a curtain standing all alone, which Harry was sure wasn't there before. He did as he was told and out wearing nothing but muggle swim trunks.

"Potter, if you will, submerge your self now, with the mask on." Snape commanded. Harry did so, and he could breath oxygen through the mask. Under the potion, Harry just had the question of how he was going to eat, when little tubes shot out and embedded themselves in his veins. He could feel a liquid run through them and into his veins making him drowsy. Harry looked up one final time to see Dumbledore smiling, Snape looking bitter, and Mundungus Fletcher pass out behind them.

AN: How was that? Should be one more chapter coming in this installment. Should come quick with school getting out and all. Don't know if I should continue this little series here, I don't know how many people like this one compared to my other stories. Oh well, let me know how you feel on this subject. I doubt anyone is reading this little bit of information anyways. Peace.


	21. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 20: Awakening

"Ron, help!"

"I'm coming, hold on…"

"Hold still, it'll hurt for a second…"

"Albus, they're surrounding us…"

"Master, McNair fell…"

What was going on? The last thing Harry remembered was falling asleep in the potion-filled tank to help him. Now, he's hearing voices. He could have sworn he was hearing Ron and Hermione fighting in a furious battle full of explosions and fire. He could have also sworn he heard Malfoy helping someone in agonizing pain. Then there was Professor Lupin screaming to Dumbledore from a vast distance and a Death Eater reporting one of there fallen brethren to Voldemort. 

He past them off as weird dreams until a vision of horrific events crossed his eyes. A gigantic red bull towered over about ten people in blood red cloaks. In the background was a boy, of Harry's age with semi-long blonde hair, looking over a girl with massive bushy brown hair. She seemed to have burns all over her body, and a chunk of her hair was missing. It almost seemed as if it were burned off.

The people in the red cloaks held their hands in front of themselves as fire erupted from their hands. The bull snorted the flames up through his nose, which also had a ring in it. It looked like the flames were dancing in its eyes until the bull opened its mouth and let the flames pour back onto the people in the red cloaks. They seemed to have disappeared in the flames, because there was no trace of them when the inferno passed.

Seeing the people leave, the girl gave a horrific sob and screamed, "Harry!"

Harry's eyes opened in terror. 'That wasn't a dream that was real', Harry thought. To confirm his thoughts, a gigantic 'BOOM' shook the castle walls. Harry finally got his bearings and looked around. In a green haze, he could make out what seemed to be a man wobbling around. 'I need to get out of here,' Harry thought. He started to press on the glass, but it wouldn't budge. He then pushed his magic through his fingertips and watched as the glass cracked, and finally shattered away. Harry watched as the liquid rushed away to cover the floor. Harry ripped the tubes and mask off, feeling refreshment as the stale oxygen left his lungs and fresh oxygen reached his nostrils.

Mundungus looked at the boy who broke the glass tank and was standing in nothing but flowery swim trunks. The potion, which was of a 'goop' viscosity, was all over his shoes and the boy. Harry needed to help his friends. He gave the man he didn't know very well a wink and said, "Be back in a bit," and with a 'swoosh' he was gone in a green smoke.

Harry appeared on a battlefield that had scorch marks and small fires everywhere. Harry realized he was on the Hogwarts grounds and it looked to be late spring. Little battles were everywhere. Some orange against red, some orange and black against red, and even some orange against black. Harry seen a figure in black taking on thirty or so figures in red robes, and likewise for a figure dressed in blue.

With more examination, Harry saw a bull, big enough for Hagrid to ride on, transform into a lanky red headed boy rush over to two figures on the ground. Harry recognized them as Ron, Malfoy, and Hermione. Harry began to rush over, before realizing his lack of clothes. He summoned his Myst ability, and when the mist left, there laid a cloak of the same emerald color. He threw the cloak on and rushed over to his friends, throwing a few lightning bolts at random Red Death members.

He finally made it to his friends and noticed their look of relief at seeing him. He stopped the questions of where he was, as he could see them surface in their eyes. He looked at Hermione to notice that she's seen better days, and his heart ached for his friend.

"Where's the closet medical unit?" he asked no one in particular.

"St. Mungo's," answered Ron. With that and a wave of Harry's hand, she was gone in the same green mist Harry arrived with.

"There, she should be in good hands now," Harry said. Ron and Malfoy looked on in wonder. They gave Harry a smile and when Ron was just about to say, 'Good to have ya back, mate,' a red jet hit him and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out. Right when Malfoy looked up to the disturbance, he caught the same curse in his face, sending him tumbling backwards.

Harry looked up to see a figure clad in gray. They still had their wand pointed out with a feminine looking hand. In fact, the figure of the hooded person had an overall womanishly figure. Harry didn't care whether she was man, woman, or beast. He just wanted revenge. And revenge he would get.

Before they could even exchange words, a gigantic black dog came bounding between the two. It transformed into the smiling Sirius Harry always knew. There was something different about Sirius now though. Almost as if, he was enjoying the battle. Harry figured he must have had the warrior's blood thing.

"Couldn't let my godson have all the glory of defeating their leader now, could I?" he questioned. "Let someone else have some fame defeating a dark lord, we'll be the most wanted men in all of England, if you get my drift." He said with a wink. With that, they battled.

They seemed evenly matched until the end when Sirius was getting the upper hand. Harry kept some of the Red Death away with lightning bolts. Sirius started to play with her, getting cocky, when he went to give Harry a wink, he was covered with black flames.

"Sirius, NO!" Harry yelled, but couldn't get close enough to save him from the sizzling heat. He could have sworn he heard popping. When it was all over, Sirius laid on the ground. Harry rushed to his side and rolled him over, wishing he didn't. Sirius had hair no longer; he didn't have a nose either. His robes seemed to have gotten so hot so quick, that instead of catching fire, they just melted into Sirius' skin. His face looked like a flesh colored skeleton. Harry could here the raspy death in his lungs, making him sound like a Dementor. The worst thing though, was that Sirius was still alive.

"Harry," he rasped out, "your parents would be so proud of you, so proud. I'm so proud of you. Proud enough to call you my son, never forget to live your life, Harry, and don't forget to name your first born after me," he said, and he could tell Sirius tried to wink at him, but couldn't with his eyelids melt off. Then, he died.

"Move, child, and let me finish what should be done," said a voice that sounded like a feminine hiss. It was the leader of the Red Death.

She raised her hand to start another blaze, but Harry screamed, "NO!" and sent a sizzling bolt of lightning at the fiendish woman. She landed a great distance away, and in a black fire ten feet away from Harry, appeared back within striking distance. This continued in this fashion, Harry making consecutive hits, doing little damage, and she appearing back for more.

Harry decided he needed to regroup to find a way to defeat this… woman. Realizing he could fly and she couldn't, Harry let his wings go free, and took to the air. He could see the shock in her eyes then a look like Christmas came early.

"It makes sense Perfect Hero Harry Potter was the 'Great Seraph.' I have a surprise for you," she said in her evil hiss.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Harry questioned with malice in his voice.

"_Deteria_" she hissed. It hit Harry squarely in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Harry hit the ground on all fours, coughing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. His muscles in his chest were hurting badly. He looked at his wings and watched as feathers turned to ash. Soon all that was left was pain and black skeletal bird like wing bones.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Harry asked, not with malice but pain.

"Revenge," she said with a crazed glint in her eyes, "revenge for my grandfather, Grindelwald, the greatest sorcerer ever."

"Why all the killing though," Harry asked, trying not to faint from all the pain.

"Why should we live when he parishes in Azkaban, mindless now from all the Dementors, but that's okay, Dumbledore will be there soon also." She exclaimed. "But now, now is your turn to fall!"

Harry, sensing his predicament, tried to transform into Blitz, but the vision of his coyote form kept creeping in the way. Harry knew what this meant, and let both of them wash over him.

Harry awakened wanting to cause havoc. He wanted chaos. He looked around, noticing all of the chaos around him. 'Not enough though,' he thought. There needed to be more. Sensing incoming magic, he seen a pretty woman with surprise etched in her eyes, blasting fire towards him. In the blink of an eye, he was up in a tree, tsking her.

"Thou shant play so nastily," Harry said in a playful tone, startling the woman.

She realized Harry was not in right mind, and perhaps she could manipulate him, until she saw the look in his eyes at seeing the dead body of Sirius. Something clicked in Harry's mind when he seen Sirius' body, lying there.

"You killed Sirius, didn't you," Harry said with rage in his voice. She spluttered, trying to think up an excuse, but couldn't think of one, so opted for killing this form of Harry Potter.

She screamed, "_Deteria_," but Harry was too quick for her. He was literally gone in a flash. This repeated for several minutes until the evil witch stopped because of exhaustion. The four-foot creature Harry transformed into was very intimidating, considering his height. He had pasty skin; long greasy hair down to his shoulders, his elbows had sharp protruding bones sticking from his arms. He also had a seven-foot ebony staff, tipped with a sharp point. His pants were ripped and frayed and his feet arched up so only the balls of his feet touched the ground. The most shocking however were the bat wings that protruded from his shoulder blades where his angelic wings used to be.

"Sirius was my idol. The greatest hell-raiser and havoc causer there was and ever will be, besides me. And you killed him. Now, you die!"

With that he fluttered up like a hummingbird, raised his staff to throw at the woman before she asked, "What are you?"

Harry answered with, "Havoc," and launched his staff as if it were a missile. It impaled the woman, entering her mouth, and exiting through the upper part of her leg, where she stayed, looking up with hollowed eyes.

Havoc watched with great enjoyment, until two jinxes hit him in the back knocking him unconscious.

Harry awoke to murmurings around his bed. Before he opened his eyes, he could see the blindingly white light of the hospital wing. He pretended to sleep some more hoping that he could catch some vital information. It turned out that there was no vital information, but just some mindless bantering going back and forth between a few people.

Harry opened his eyes, only to close them slightly as the whiteness of where he was overwhelmed him. Only a slight few took notice of this, they being Dumbledore and Hermione. Dumbledore had a relieved smile on and Hermione was now buried in his chest. The others finally took notice of Harry's awakening. They included Ron, Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and surprisingly Malfoy.

"Hey, mate, nice to have you back!" Ron said.

"I must say I agree with Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore added. Everyone went around giving their greetings, some more hysterical than others (Hermione didn't even say anything; she just gave a big sob when there was a lull). There were some surprises, like when Malfoy said hi and when Lupin gave a feeble hello, not even giving a smile for Harry, which he immediately understood remembering what happened to Sirius. Snape however gave Harry no surprises. He looked at Harry with the contempt he always gave perhaps even more so than ever.

After everyone was done talking, Dumbledore asked everyone to leave, except for Malfoy and Ron. When they tried to make Hermione move, they realized it was pointless because she was sleeping. The three boys looked at each other with confusion, until Dumbledore began to talk.

"Before you all leave on your summer break, allow me to address a few things first," Dumbledore began, "Firstly, Harry, since you missed your OWL testing, your professors have given the ministry what the most likely results you would have gotten on your scoring. In Transfiguration, you received an Acceptable; in Potions you received a Poor; in Charms you received an Acceptable; in Defense Against the Dark Arts you received an Outstanding, good job by the way; in Herbology you received an Exceeds Expectations; in Care of Magical Creatures you received an Outstanding again; and in Divination you received an Outstanding. Professor Trelawny thinks very highly of you she told me. Said you are a very strong person to accept your fate the way you have." Dumbledore said with much twinkling.

"Way to go mate, six OWLs. I only got five, but that's two better than Fred and George so I won't get yelled at too badly." Ron exclaimed. Harry could tell he was very happy with his results. "Hermione got ten OWLs though, says she should have done better, but could she you know with only twelve possible. She only sat in ten exams anyways." Ron continued to ramble.

"I agree with Mr. Weasley once again, good job. It must be true you know, 'great minds think alike,'" Dumbledore said causing Ron to turn scarlet. "Only got seven OWLs myself," Dumbledore continued, "but anyways, on to more serious business. The reason you three are here," he looked at Harry, Ron, and Malfoy, "is because of a certain prophesy circling the three of you. We were only certain of this three days ago on the battlefield. I don't know the exact wording of the prophesy, it was a few years back I might add, but I know the gist of it.

"It goes on about the Destroyer, having lost three of his parents and taking shape of the King of the Stars. We at first had suspected Harry, but he didn't have three parents and we didn't know what 'King of the Stars' meant until your Transfiguration class during first term when we found out you had the form of a Nemean Lion. Leo, I believe is the constellation. And lions are the king of beasts they say. Anyways, we still didn't know what the three parents part meant until Sirius passed." Dumbledore had a defeated look in his eyes.

"It goes on entailing what you're going to do. It states that, 'in the green gem color of the Destroyer shall be a suit of armor for his protection. He will hunt the Accursed in black, defeating them, and once defeated.' That means you'll win all the battles except for one, "Dumbledore explained unnecessarily, "and that, 'you will defeat the Dark Snake terrorizing the world in a form that is not even in tales of the old times.'

"Then we come to the part of the Protector. This part goes, 'he will be out shined by the family he holds dearly 'til the time comes of his awakening. There, he will bring renown and treasure to his name. Protected by the bull of mythical proportions, and the ability to swallow fire, shall enable him to protect an entire civilization. His greatest time of need will be protecting the mighty stronghold of the Phoenix and its children, where a new form will become him of even bigger deeds than his first. He is the Destroyer's greatest friend and ally.' This, Mr. Weasely is obviously you." Dumbledore stated. Ron's mouth was hanging open at these revelations.

"Finally, we come to you, Mr. Malfoy. Your part states, 'greatest foe of the Destroyer and the Protector until the coming of the Dark Snake, he shall be forgiven of his deeds. Marked by the Mark, he will represent the opposite of which graces his arm. Being pure after seeing deeds done by the father, he shall loathe what he wanted to become. He will be the Cleric. Bringing a new dawn with him in the world of magic, in all forms he shall be pure, only the touch of virgins will not repulse him. He will bring forth healing into a new light, curing all he touches for he has the Gift. After the deeds are done by the Destroyer, Protector, and Cleric; the three will disappear, leaving there fame and glory behind for the simplest of lives.' Or something like that." Dumbledore finished.

"What did it mean about Malfoy having the Mark?" Ron asked.

"It means I have this," Malfoy spoke for the first time, rolling his left sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark, and confirming Ron's fears.

"So, you're a Death Eater then," Ron said with malice.

"Don't you listen, Weasley?" Malfoy retorted. Ron focused for a few seconds before he remembered.

"What deeds did you see your father do?" he questioned.

"Seeing as we're supposed to save the world together, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. After school got out last year, my father took me to get the Mark, which I didn't object to in the least," Malfoy said with disgust, "we 'celebrated' my joining the ranks by raiding a muggle village. There, I witnessed my father rape a five-year-old boy. After that, I took my mask off and disappeared until school started." He finished. Ron looked at Malfoy pityingly; Harry however just stroked Hermione's head as he had been focusing on the loss of his godfather.

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy looked on as they watched the Hogwarts express roll on out of the station. They had to stay behind at the school. Harry and Malfoy wanted to as they didn't have anywhere to go, and Ron's mother gave the ok. They had to stay behind because as Dumbledore put it, 'You all are powerful in magic, but idiots when it comes to everything else.' Therefore, they had to stay behind for extra tutoring until they could each score an Outstanding in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Either that or until next term. They also had special lessons with Dumbledore on everything from defense tactics to wooing a girl. It didn't matter, because each was determined to fulfill their part of the Prophesy.

AN: Done with that story. Let me know if you all want me to continue this series. If you didn't like the OWL part, too bad. I read all the books and the boys always had trouble in those subjects, like moving on to different stuff before they even perfected that spell so there you go. Seriously, though let me know if I should continue. Peace


	22. Biograhies, Sort Of

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Biographies, Sort Of

Because of a review I received, I decided to elaborate more on the characters forms. So, here they are:

**Harry:** Nemean Lion- Golden brown coat with a fiery red mane and puff on the tail

and the size of a horse. The mane comes down to form a lightning bolt scar on     Harry's head. Immune to magic and physical attacks similar to a dragon.

Thunderbird- Dark emerald green coat with a silver head, looking like a bald eagle. Can call lesser thunderbirds of electric blue and thunderstorms. Has an emerald green lightning bolt on Harry. Gives Harry better eyesight also.

Siberian lone Wolf- Four feet high of pure white, shaggy fur. Abnormally fast and a heightened sense of smell, it also protects weak animals unless that's what they're eating. Always alone and rarely seen. Leaves a gold lightning bolt on Harry's head.

Coyote- Abnormally small and playful. It's black with a red lightning bolt scar on the head. Excellent form for spying.

_Innates:_ Seraph: the combination of the thunderbird and lone wolf taking the form of an               angel. Unusually tall and its wings are extremely white. Immortal and a strong sense for healing others will continue to do this until it kills itself with exhaustion. Left Harry with the ability to summon its wings, but now the form no longer exists because of the spell casted by Grindelwald's granddaughter.

               Havoc: the combination of the thunderbird and coyote. A lesser demon with bat wings and unusually short. Has long shaggy hair and elongated feet and elbows. Has a long spear like weapon used for impaling.

**Ron:    **Hippogriff- Chestnut colored

Bull- abnormally heavy, has the ability to swallow fire and live in extreme heat. Is the bull of mythology called Taurus.

_Innates:_ Will come later on.

**Malfoy: **Dove- White

               Unicorn- Normal

               Sea Lion- White

_Innates:_ None

There you have it. If you have any more questions, ask and you shall receive. Peace.


End file.
